


Pakkoavioliitto nro 32

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon-poikkeavuutta, Drama, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Lievää seksiin pakottamista, M/M, Mpreg, Pakkoavioliitto, Raskaana oleva mies, Romance, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Taikaministeriö on kaikessa viisaudessaan päättänyt, että sodan jälkeen syntyvyys täytyy saada nousuun. Siispä kaikki tietynikäiset velhot ja noidat paritetaan ministeriön määräyksestä. Mutta voidaanko velhomaailman pelastaja pakottaa myös naimisiin vastoin tahtoaan? Tietenkin voidaan, sillä idean takana oleva Dolores Pimento on välttänyt Azkabanin ja häärii edelleen ministeriössä.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä osallistuu Finin naimalaki eli pakkoavioliittohaasteen. Innostuin haasteesta, mikä on minulle poikkeuksellista. Mutta lopulta ajatus oli liian herkullinen ohitettavaksi. Ja koska olen sydämeltäni slashari niin tietenkin parituskin on sitten sen mukaan.

**1\. Luku**  
  
Elokuu 2005  


 

_Ministeriön julkinen määräys!_

_Viimeisimmän sodan seuraukset ovat olleet yhteiskunnallemme katastrofaaliset ja suuresta kuolleisuudesta johtuen myös syntyvyys on romahtanut. Niinpä Taikaministeriö on koonnut työryhmän ratkomaan ongelmaa. Pitkällisen pohdinnan jälkeen työryhmä on päätynyt esitykseen, että Taikaministeriö etsii jokaiselle 20–30-vuotiaalle velholle ja noidalle sopivan puolison, jonka kanssa tämän on avioiduttava kolmenkymmenen päivän sisällä saatuaan tiedon tulevasta puolisostaan._   
_Avioliitto on voimassa vähintään kymmenen vuotta sen alkamisesta, ja tuona aikana puolisoiden tehtävänä on tuottaa vähintään yksi uusi velholapsi yhteiskunnallemme. Lisätietoja antaa työryhmän ylinoita Dolores Pimento._   
_Ministeriö aloittaa puolisoiden etsinnän ensitilassa ja tiedottaa asianomaisia sitä mukaa kun sopiva kumppani löytyy. Ulkomailla asuminen ei ole este solmia avioliittoa. Kaikilla 20–30-vuotiailla noidilla ja velhoilla on tästä päivästä lähtien myös maastapoistumiskielto._   
_Laki ei koske jo naimisissa olevia velhoyhteiskunnan jäseniä, mutta mikäli heillä ei ole, tai he eivät saa lasta seuraavan kolmen vuoden aikana, heidät voidaan sijoittaa uudelleen._   
_Tämä määräys astuu voimaan välittömästi._

_Lontoossa elokuun 12.päivä 2005, Dolores Pimento_

  
Harry tuijotti Päivän Profeetan etusivua järkyttyneenä. Tämä oli mahdotonta, eihän kukaan voinut pakottaa ketään naimisiin väkisin. Eihän?  
  
Harry oli kuitenkin kuullut huhuja tästä naimalaista ministeriön käytävillä. Sitä oli kuuleman mukaan valmisteltu jo vuosia. Kukaan heitä ei silti ollut uskonut, että huhut voisivat pitää paikkaansa, ja he olivat monet kerrat naureskelleet auroriosaston kahvihuoneessa, kuka olisi kaikista epämieluisin kumppani itse kenellekin.  
  
"Harry", tuttu ääni kuului olohuoneesta ja Harry kiirehti takan ääreen, missä leijui Hermionen huolestuneen näköiset kasvot.  
"Hei", Harry aloitti mutta nainen keskeytti hänet.  
"Oletko nähnyt tämän päivän Profeetan?" Hermionen ääni oli kiihtynyt.  
"Kyllä, luin määräyksen juuri äsken", Harry nyökkäsi vakavana.  
"Tämä on ihan sairasta!" Hermione huudahti ja kyyneleet kimmelsivät hänen silmissään.  
"Niin on, ei ketään saisi pakottaa naimisiin", Harry lausui ääneen äskeiset ajatuksensa.  
"Minä aion nostaa tästä kantelun. Me emme voi hyväksytä tätä. Harry, minä tarvitsen sinun tukesi tähän", naisen ääni oli edelleen järkyttynyt, mutta Harry näki tutun päättäväisyyden Hermionen silmissä.  
"Tietenkin minä tuen sinua, teen mitä haluat", Harry lupasi auliisti.  
"Hienoa, jutellaan myöhemmin", Hermione sanoi ja samassa tämän kasvot olivat kadonneet liekeistä.  
  
Hetken aikaa Harry istui olohuoneensa lattialla ja yritti koota ajatuksiaan. Hän oli nyt 25-vuotias ja työskennellyt aurorina aina sodan päättymisestä saakka. Voisiko ministeriö todella pakottaa hänetkin naimisiin? Ja millähän tavalla he aikoivat edes valita aviopuolisot? Ehkä he arpoivat parit vai oliko heillä joku tietty taika, mitä he käyttäisivät? Mutta entä jos tuleva puoliso olisi joku, jota vihasi yli kaiken. Jos Harry pakotettaisiin naimisiin vaikka Millicent Bulstroden tai Pansy Parkkinsonin kanssa? Sitten Harry muisti, että oli nähnyt muutama vuosi sitten Parkinssonin hääkuvan lehdessä, joten tämä oli onneksi poissuljettu vaihtoehto.  
  
Tämä pakkoavioliittolaki ei tuntunut reilulta. He olivat juuri se sukupolvi joka oli taistellut ja kärsinyt sodassa. Harrysta tuntui, että hän oli juuri toipumassa, painajaiset olivat vähentyneet ja hänen elämänsä oli viimeinkin raiteillaan. Sitten tuli jotain tämmöistä. Harry ymmärsi hyvin Hermionen ahdistuksen asian suhteen, mutta samalla hän luotti, että hänen paras ystävänsä onnistuisi löytämään jonkun keinon jolla lain voisi kumota ja mitätöidä.  
  
Huokaisten Harry nousi, hänen pitäisi lähteä töihin. Juuri tänään häntä ei olisi huvittanut ilmiintyä työpaikalleen Taikaministeriöön. Hänellä ei olisi kuitenkaan vaihtoehtoja, sillä auroriosaston päällikkö Robards odotti häntä sovittuun palaveriin. Pikaisesti Harry pyyhkäisi pölyt vaatteistaan ja suuntasi eteiseen hakemaan viittaansa. Päivästä tulisi varmasti pitkä.  


 

~ * ~

  
"Meidän täytyy taistella tätä vastaan", Hermione puhisi samalla kun kattoi astioita pöytään, liedellä porisi jotain mikä tuoksui hyvältä ja sai Harryn mahan murisemaan.  
"Olet oikeassa, mutta sinä tiedät miten ministeriö toimii, kaikki on niin byrokraattista", Ron sanoi napaten leivän ja ryhtyen voitelemaan sitä välittämättä vaimonsa varoittavasta katseesta.  
"Minä en ymmärrä kuinka Pimentoa ei saatu kuriin heti sodan jälkeen, tämä on aivan älytöntä", Hermione jatkoi valitustaan.  
"Minä kyllä yritin, mutta näyttöä ei ollut riittävästi. Se nainen on oikea maanvaiva ja liukas kuin ankerias", Harry sanoi väsyneesti.  
  
He olivat kokoontuneet Hermionen ja Ronin kodikkaaseen keittiöön päivälliselle. Työpäivä oli ollut juuri niin raskas kuin Harry oli uumoillutkin, mutta hänen parhaiden ystäviensä seura auttoi yleensä. Tänään tosin heidän kaikkien mielessä oli aamun lehdessä ollut määräys, pakkoavioliittolaki.  
  
"Mutta ajatelkaa positiivisesti", Harry yritti piristää ystäviään. "Te olette jo naimisissa ja teillä on Rose. Laki ei koske teitä."  
"Mutta se koskee lähes kaikkia ystäviämme!" Hermione huudahti. "Eikä se ole lisäksi oikein. Naimisiin pitäisi mennä rakkaudesta eikä siksi, että maailmaan pitää saada lisää velholapsia."  
"Minä luulin, että tämä puhdasverisyys-hömpötys olisi voitu unohtaa sodan jälkeen", Ron mumisi. "Eikö siitä säädetty joku asetuskin?"  
"Siinä se", Hermionen silmät kirkastuivat. "Olet oikeassa rakas, asetus määrää että mikäli joku yrittää manipuloida muuta velhoväestöä joko puoliverisiä vastaan tai korostaa puhdasverisyttä, hänet voidaan tuomita Azkabaniin. Minun täytyy tutkia tätä!"  
  
Harry yritti peittää hymynsä. Hermione ei ollut muuttunut lainkaan. Tämä halusi edelleen puolustaa vähäosaisia ja sorrettuja. Edes raskaus ja lapsen syntymä ei ollut vähentänyt Harryn parhaan ystävän vauhtia. Lisäksi Harry uskoi, että Hermione saattaisi oikeasti saada aikaan jotain, sillä tämä työskenteli nykyisin ministeriön lakiasiaosastolla.  
  
"Oletteko kuulleet kuinka he aikovat löytää toisilleen sopivat kumppanit?" Harry kysyi.  
"Isä sanoi, että he ovat rakentaneet sitä varten eräänlaisen koneen. Nähtävästi siihen syötetään jokaisen velhon ja noidan tiedot ja kone laskee todennäköisyydet kaikille ja valitsee sen perusteella toisilleen sopivat henkilöt. Isä oli itse asiassa aika innoissaan siitä, hän on ollut mukana konsultoimassa koneen kanssa, sillä se muistuttaa etäisesti jästien tietämyskonetta", Ron vastasi.  
"Tietokonetta", Harry ja Hermione korjasivat yhtä aikaa.  
"No niin, aivan sama, mutta ymmärsin, että koneessa on kaikki mahdolliset tiedot henkilöistä. Sinne on pyydetty terveystiedot Mungosta ja arvosanat Tylypahkasta. Lisäksi kuulin huhun, että siellä olisi tiedot myös taikasauvoista ja ostokäyttäytymisestä velhokaupoissa sekä kaikkea muuta."  
"Pelottavaa", Hermione henkäisi.  
  
Hetken he pohtivat kukin tahollaan, kuinka paljon tietoa heistä olisikaan saatavilla eri lähteistä.  
  
"No, minulla ei sitten taida olla hätää", Harry sanoi lopulta pirteästi.  
"Mitä tarkoitat?" Ron ihmetteli.  
"En usko, että sieltä löytyy aivan helpolla toista homoa velhoa joka olisi kiinnostunut samoista asioista kuin minä", Harry hymyili nyt leveästi.  
"Totta", Hermione puhkesi hymyyn ensimmäistä kertaa illan aikana.  
"Joten uskon olevani turvassa", Harry sanoi ja haukkasi pehmeää leipää.  
"Tietenkin sinä olet turvassa", Ron tuhahti. "Eivät he voi pakottaa  _sinua_  naimisiin. Sehän olisi suorastaan pyhäinhäväistys."  
"Ron!" Hermione pökkäsi miestään leikillisesti, mutta he kaikki kolme purskahtivat nauruun.  
  
Ei Harrykaan uskonut, että ministeriö pakottaisi hänet naimisiin. Koskaan aikaisemmin hän ei ollut ollut näin kiitollinen siitä, että oli Harry Potter.  


 

~ * ~

  
Syyskuu 2005  
  
Kolmen viikon kuluttua Harry tuijotti kädessään olevaa virallista ministeriön kirjettä.  


 

_Herra Harry Potter_  
_Kalmanhanaukio 12_  
 _Lontoo_

_Lähettäjä: Taikaministeriön pakkoavioliitto-osasto_

  
Tämä ei voinut olla todellista. Harry puristi silmänsä kiinni ja toivoi, että avatessaan ne uudelleen hänellä olisi kädessään jotain muuta kuin ministeriön määräys. Sillä Harry tiesi, että kuoressa olisi tiedot hänen tulevasta puolisostaan. Hänen olisi pakko mennä naimisiin. Hänen nimensä ei ollut nähtävästi pelastanut häntä.  
  
Hermione oli tehnyt ahkerasti töitä viime viikot kumotakseen ministeriön asetuksen, mutta laihoin tuloksin. Pakkoavioliittolaki ei missään muodossa kehottanut puhdasverisyyteen vaan siihen oli selkeästi kirjattu, että tarkoitus oli saada uusia velhoja ja noitia niiden tilalle jotka olivat kaatuneet sodassa. Jopa surkkeja saatettiin määrätä avioitumaan, sillä heissäkin virtasi taikaverta.  
  
Entä jos Harryn puoliso olisi joku surkki? Entä jos se olisi joku nainen? Harry tiesi, ettei pystynyt harrastamaan seksiä naisen kanssa. Hän oli kokeillut sitä riittävän monta kertaa ollakseen varma asiasta. Onneksi Ginny oli suhtautunut asiaan ymmärtäväisesti, ja he olivat lopulta eronneet ystävinä vuosi sodan päättymisen jälkeen.  
  
Nykyisin Ginny oli onnellisesti naimisissa Dean Thomasin kanssa ja pelasi ammatikseen huispausta Henkipään Harpyijoissa. Harry huokaisi helpotuksesta, ainakaan pakkoavioliittolaki ei tulisi koskemaan Ginnyä. Silti oli monta heidän ystäväänsä joilla ei ollut puolisoa. Entä jos Harry joutuisi naimisiin jonkun heidän kanssa?  
  
Nopeasti Harry kertasi mielessään sinkkuystäviään: Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovekiva, Lee Jordan, Charlie Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnigan ja Katie Bell. Toki heidän lisäkseen oli vielä suuri joukko niitä jotka eivät kuuluneet Harryn lähipiiriin, ja äskeisestä listastakin Harry oli unohtanut varmasti monta nimeä. Entä jos se olisi joku, kenestä Harry ei olisi koskaan kuullutkaan? Entä jos hän joutuisi elämään loppuelämänsä jonkun sellaisen kanssa, jota hän ei edes oppisi tuntemaan. Väristys kulki Harryn lävitse.  
  
Kirje poltteli hänen käsissään, mutta hän ei pystynyt avaamaan sitä. Ei aivan vielä, sillä kun hän avaisi sen, hänellä olisi tasan kolmekymmentä päivää astella ministeriöön ja avioitua hänelle ennalta määrätyn ihmisen kanssa. Hän aikoi pitkittää avaamista vielä hetken.  
  
Horjuvin askelein Harry asteli olohuoneeseen, laski kirjeen sohvapöydälle ja suuntasi baarikaapilleen. Hän ei yleensä käyttänyt alkoholia suuria määriä, mutta nyt hän kaatoi itselleen reilun annoksen tuliviskiä ja palasi sohvalle lasi kädessään. Ensimmäinen kulaus vahvaa juomaa poltteli kurkussa, mutta Harry tunsi kaipaavansa tätä vahvistusta.  
  
Pakkoavioliittolaki oli ollut kaikkien huulilla viime viikot. Ei ollut päivää, etteikö Harry olisi kuullut spekulaatiota asiasta ja reilu viikko sitten korviin oli kantautunut ensimmäiset lain määräämät tulevat aviopuolisot. Harry ei ollut tuntenut ihmisiä, jotka oli määrätty toistensa kanssa naimisiin, mutta hän oli kuullut, että he olivat vasta kaksikymmentävuotiaita. Häntä puistatti.  
  
Häntä ei ollut näköjään pelastanut sekään, että hän oli umpihomo. Kun Harry oli ensimmäisen kerran kuullut, että miehetkin saattoivat tulla raskaaksi, hän oli hämmentynyt. Lopulta hän kuitenkin totesi, että se ainakin helpottaisi hänen elämäänsä, sillä hän halusi ehdottomasti jossain vaiheessa lapsen tai useamman. Toki tämä pakkoavioliittolaki oli muuttanut tätäkin ajatusta, sillä hän oli aina kuvitellut saavansa lapsen ihmisen kanssa, jota hän rakastaisi.  
  
Lopulta, kun lasi oli tyhjentynyt, Harry tarttui uudelleen kirjeeseen. Hänen olisi pakko avata se. Hänen olisi pakko tietää, kenen kanssa ministeriö oli katsonut sopivaksi hänen mennä naimisiin. Nopealla liikkeellä Harry avasi kuoren ja veti esiin pitkän paperin. Hänen katseensa poukkoili riveillä.  
  
_... astuu voimaan heti... Ei valitusoikeutta... Määrätään saapumaan ministeriöön... Avioliiton aikana puolisoilla on velvollisuus... Ei suvaita avioliiton ulkopuolisia suhteita... Määrätään nauttimaan hedelmöitysliemi kahden kuukauden välein... Puolisot voivat asua erillään mikäli käytäntö sitä vaatii..._  
  
Ja sitten se oli siinä. Nimi joka sai Harryn haukkomaan henkeään. Hänen tuleva puolisonsa. Tuska lävisti Harryn kehon kun hän katsoi nimeä. Miksi kaikista ihmisistä juuri hän? Miksi Harry pakotettiin naimisiin tuon ihmisen kanssa? Ihmisen joka vihasi häntä sydämensä pohjasta, aivan kuten Harrykin vihasi tätä.  
  
Mutta nimi ei muuttunut vaikka Harry sulki silmänsä ja avasi ne uudelleen. Paperissa luki edelleen vihreällä musteella:  


 

_Draco Malfoy_

  
Kirje tipahti lattialle, kun Harry nousi kiireesti ylös. Hänen oli päästävä pois. Hänen oli päästä ulos, pois velhomaailmasta, pois tästä kaikesta. Niinpä Harry nappasi nahkatakkinsa eteisen kaapista ja kaikkoontui Sohoon, lähelle tuttua yökerhoa, mistä Harry tiesi löytävänsä lohdutusta yhdeksi yöksi.  
  
Tänään hän, vasten tapojaan, aikoi juoda päänsä täyteen ja naida aivonsa pellolle, niin monen miehen kanssa kuin vain mahdollista. Hän ei voinut uskoa, että ministeriö pakotti hänet naimisiin Draco Malfoyn kanssa!  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Luku**  
  
  
Syyskuu 2005  
  
Aamu valkeni ja Harry tunsi suussaan tutun kuvotuksen, mikä johtui liian suuresta määrästä edellisiltana nautittua alkoholia. Hän avasi hitaasti silmänsä ja ensitöikseen rekisteröi, ettei ollut ainakaan kotonaan. Huone ei ollut millään muotoa tuttu, joten hän oli nähtävästi lähtenyt eilen baarista jonkun miehen asunnolle.  
  
Sänky narahti kun Harry nousi varovasti ylös. Hän oli alasti, mikä ei ollut yllättävää, sillä hänen tarkoituksensahan oli ollut päästä naimaan. Hitaasti Harry käänteli päätään ja etsi vaatteitaan. Farkut olivat näköjään puoliksi sängyn alla ja Harry veti ne esiin. Nopealla tunnustelulla hän huomasi, että sivusaumaan ommellussa taskussa oli edelleen hänen taikasauvansa tallella. Viime yön muistikuvat olivat hatarat, eikä Harry olisi halunnut hukata sauvaansa.  
  
"Tule takaisin", uninen ääni kuului peittojen alta ja Harry säpsähti.  
  
Hänen tarkoituksenaan oli ollut hiipiä asunnosta ulos ja kaikkoontua kotiinsa. Hän oli haaveillut pitkästä kylvystä, krapulaliemestä ja pitkistä unista.  
  
"Hei", Harry sanoi hiljaisella äänellä miehelle joka nosti nyt päätään.  
  
Harry hätkähti rajusti kun miehen platinanvaalea pää tuli esiin peiton alta. Mitä hän oli mennyt tekemään? Oliko hän jostain käsittämättömästä syystä lähtenyt Malfoyn mukaan edellisenä iltana? Mutta miksi Malfoy olisi ollut jästiklubilla? Samassa Harryn aivot kuitenkin rekisteröivät, ettei mies ollut Malfoy, vaan joku tuntematon jästi, ja Harry huokaisi helpotuksesta.  
  
"Otetaanko vielä yksi kierros?" platinamies kysyi keimaillen.  
"Anteeksi, mutta minun täytyy mennä", Harry mumisi ja etsi toista sukkaansa, joka oli näköjään kadonnut.  
"Harmi, olisin mielelläni antanut sinulle vielä jotain muistettavaa ennen kuin joudut naimisiin sen ällötyksen kanssa", miehen ääni oli pehmeä.  
  
Voihan paska, oliko Harry mennyt humalapäissään lörpöttelemään tulevasta avioliitostaan jollekin jästille. Kuinka hän oli saattanut olla niin tyhmä? Toisaalta ministeriön eilinen kirje oli saattanut hänet todellakin pois raiteiltaan. Hän ei saattanut uskoa vieläkään, että ministeriö määräsi hänet naimisiin Malfoyn kanssa. Malfoyn, kaikista maailman velhoista!  
  
Saatuaan vaatteet viimein ylleen (vaikka toinen sukka oli edelleen kadoksissa), Harry kääntyi jästin puoleen ja hymyili.  
  
"Kiitos viime yöstä, se oli uskomaton. Minun on silti todella mentävä."  
  
Edelleen hymyillen Harry veti taikasauvansa esiin ja kuiskasi yhden ainoan sanan.  
  
"Unhoituta."  
  
Kun jästin silmät lasittuivat ja tämä vajosi takaisin peitteiden sekaan, Harry kääntyi ja ilmiintyi suoraan omaan makuuhuoneeseensa.  
  


~ * ~

  
Nukuttuaan kunnon päiväunet ja käytyään kylvyssä, Harry tunsi olevansa jälleen kuin uusi ihminen. Tosin hänellä olisi vielä vaikein edessä, hänen täytyisi kertoa ystävilleen, kuka hänen tuleva puolisonsa tulisi olemaan. Harry tiesi etteivät nämä tulisi ilahtumaan asiasta yhtään sen enempää kuin hänkään.  
  
Mitähän Malfoy mahtoi ajatella tästä kaikesta, Harry huomasi yllättäen pohtivansa. Hän tiesi, että Malfoy oli saanut kirjeen samaan aikaan kun hänkin. Nyt hänkin siis tiesi, että joutuisi naimisiin Harry Potterin kanssa.  
  
Sitten Harry ajatteli ensimmäisen kerran, että Malfoyn määräytyminen hänen puolisokseen tarkoitti, että myös Malfoy oli homo. Harry ei ollut tiennyt sitä, vaikka nyt ajateltuna merkit olivat ehkä olleet ilmassa jo heidän ollessaan Tylypahkassa. Malfoy oli ollut aina erittäin tarkka ulkonäöstään ja huolehtinut siitä, että hänen hiuksensa olivat ojennuksessa ja vaatteensa järjestyksessä. Silti Harrysta tuntui äkkiä omituiselta ajatella, että hän joutuisi olemaan intiimissä kanssakäymisessä Malfoyn kanssa.  
  
Löydettyään viimein oman seksuaalisuutensa sodan jälkeisinä vuosia, Harry oli oppinut itsestään paljon. Enää alastomuus ei ollut hänelle ongelma, kuten se oli ollut joskus nuorempana. Tosin hän oli huomannut, että hän oli rennompi ja avoimempi jästien keskuudessa, mutta ehkä se johtui siitä, ettei kukaan tuntenut häntä niissä piireissä. Tietenkin hän oli tutustunut uusiin ihmisiin myös Lontoon gay-clubeilla, mutta he eivät tunteneet hänen historiaansa, he eivät tienneet, että hän oli poika-joka-elää.   
  
Malfoy kuitenkin tunsi hänet. Tai ei häntä ihmisenä, mutta hänen historiansa. Ja Malfoy oli myös entinen kuolonsyöjä. Pakkoavioliitosta Malfoyn kanssa ei tulisi todellakaan helppo. Onneksi ministeriö hyväksyi puolisoiden erillään asumisen, sillä Harry ei voinut kuvitellakaan asuvansa yhdessä Malfoyn kanssa. Oli aivan käsittämätöntä, että he olivat muka toisilleen täydelliset. Harry epäili, että jossain oli varmasti tapahtunut virhe, tai sitten Malfoy oli ainoa homo velho ja näin ollen ainoa vaihtoehto Harrylle.  
  
Syötyään hieman, Harry tarttui itseään viimein niskasta ja avasi hormiyhteyden Ronin ja Hermionen luo. Nämä olivat onneksi kotona, ja Harry astui pian ulos heidän takastaan.  
  
"Minä sain kirjeen ministeriöstä", Harry sanoi sen kummemmin pohjustamatta asiaa.  
"Oikeastiko?" Ron näytti äimistyneeltä ja Hermione järkyttyneeltä. "Eivät ne  _voi_  pakottaa sinua naimisiin."  
"Näköjään voivat", Harry antoi harmistuksen kuulua äänestään.  
"Kuka se on?" Hemione kysyi lähes kuiskaten.  
  
Tätä tietoa Harry ei voisi pudottaa kuin pommia. Malfoy oli heille kaikille kuin punainen vaate härälle. Tämä oli tehnyt niin paljon pahaa heidän ollessa Tylypahkassa, eikä kiusanteko ollut rajoittunut ainoastaan koulun muurien sisäpuolelle, vaan sodan aikana Malfoy oli toiminut kuolonsyöjien riveissä. Ellei Narcissa Malfoy olisi pelastanut Harryn henkeä Kielletyssä metsässä, Harrylla ei olisi ollut mitään syytä puhua hyvää perheestä, kun he olivat olleet velho-oikeuden edessä syytettyinä sotarikoksista. Harry ei silti ollut julma ihminen. Hän oli henkensä velkaa Narcissalle, ja jos hän pystyi maksamaan tuon velan sillä, että perhe vältti Azkabanin, hän teki sen.  
  
"Se on eräs, jonka kanssa en todellakaan haluaisi mennä naimisiin", Harry aloitti.  
"Onko se joku nainen?" Ronin ilme oli hämmästynyt.  
"Ei, mutta se on eräs... luihuinen", Harry sanoi varovasti.  
"Voi ei! Ei kai Goyle", Hermione huudahti mutta Harry pudisti päätään.  
  
Hiljaisuus venyi kun Harryn parhaat ystävät miettivät, kuka Harryn tuleva puoliso voisi olla. Sitten näytti, että oivallus olisi lopulta iskenyt Hermioneen ja Roniin yhtä aikaa. Harry katseli kuinka näiden kasvoilla vilahti ensin epäusko, sitten tyrmistys ja pettymys ja lopulta viha.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione kuiskasi ja Harry nyökkäsi.  
"Oikeasti?" Ron varmisti vielä aivan kun olisi halunnut, että Harry olisi sanonut 'aprillia'!  
  
Sanomatta mitään Harry ojensi ministeriön kirjeen Ronille joka taitteli sen auki ja ryhtyi lukemaan Hermionen kurkkiessa olan takaa. Heidän lukiessa kirjettä Harry keskittyi kummityttäreensä, joka istui ilmassa leijuvassa sitterissä ja katseli aikuisia ihmettelevin silmin. Rose oli nyt puolen vuoden ikäinen, punatukkainen ja kipakka kuten kaikki Weasleyn suvun naiset.  
  
Harry halusi kyllä lapsia, mutta häntä epäilytti, oliko tämä pakkoavioliitto oikea tapa kansoittaa velhoyhteiskuntaa. Hän toivoi, että Hermione jaksaisi tehdä töitä lain purkamisen eteen, sillä siitä ei voinut seurata kenellekään mitään hyvää.  
  
"Tämä on kamalaa", Hermione totesi kun oli saanut luettua ministeriön kirjeen. "Teiltä vaaditaan hedelmöitysliemien nauttimista ja säännöllistä seksiä."  
"Onneksi teidän ei kuitenkaan tarvitse elää yhdessä", Ron totesi. "Jotain hyvää edes."  
"Mutta avioliiton ulkopuolisia suhteita ei saa harrastaa", Harry sanoi pettyneenä. "En tiedä miten edes pystyn harrastamaan seksiä Malfoyn kanssa. Pelkkä ajatuskin kuvottaa."  
"Miten ne muka pystyvät valvomaan kenen kanssa kukakin makaa?" Ron ihmetteli.  
"Sitä varten on olemassa oma taikansa. Se kehitettiin jo satoja vuosia sitten kun haluttiin varmistaa että naiset olivat uskollisia aviomiehilleen", Hermione tuhahti.  
"Kuinka se sitten toimii?" Harry kysyi aidosti kiinnostuneena, kysymys oli kuitenkin hänen tulevaisuudestaan.  
"Pettäjä, tai siis se joka haluaa pettää, ei kiihotu kenenkään muun kuin oman kumppaninsa kanssa. Hän ei yksinkertaisesti pysty harrastamaan seksiä, sillä se ei tunnu miltään muuta kuin laillisen kumppanin kanssa. Miehillä ei seiso ja naiset ovat kuivia kuin sahara. Usein loitsu langetetaan avioliittoa solmittaessa ja se on voimassa niin pitkään ennen kuin toinen osapuolista kuolee tai loitsun langettanut poistaa sen", Hermione selvitti.  
"Kamalaa. Entä jos loitsun langettaja kuolee ennen muita?" Ron kysyi, mutta Hermione kohautti vain olkiaan.  
  
Aihe ei ollut kovin mieltäylentävä, joten Harry nousi lähteäkseen. Hän oli tullut tänne vain kertoakseen uutiset, ja nyt hän kaipasi omaa tilaa ja rauhaa. Hän mietti kuinka paljon hän pystyisi harrastamaan seksiä ennen kuin avioliitto Malfoyn kanssa astuisi voimaan?  
  
Siitä Harrylle tuli mieleen, että heidän pitäisi varmaan sopia vihkimispäivä Malfoyn kanssa. Asia ei olisi kiinnostanut Harrya tippaakaan, mutta hän tunsi velvollisuutensa. Lisäksi ministeriön määräyksessä oli asetettu viimeinen ajankohta jolloin avioliitto oli solmittava ja pantava täytäntöön. Harry värähti viimeistä ajatusta.  
  


~ * ~

  
Kului lopulta kaksi viikkoa ennen kuin Harry sai aikaiseksi pöllöttää Malfoylle. Vastaus tuli seuraavana päivänä ja oli niukkasanainen. Malfoy hyväksyi Harryn ehdotuksen siitä, että heidät vihittäisiin viimeisenä mahdollisena päivänä ja Harry voisi varata ministeriöstä virkavelhon hoitamaan asian.  
  
Katsellessaan Malfoyn siistiä käsialaa Harry mietti, mihin hänen elämänsä oli menossa. Oliko tämä todellakin ainoa mahdollinen ratkaisu saada lisää velholapsia maailmaan? Eikö ministeriössä ymmärretty että tämä rajoitti heidän itsemääräämisoikeuttaan? Velhoyhteiskunnassa eivät päteneet samat lait kun jästimaailmassa.  
  
Tuntui kun Harrya oltaisiin työntämässä jonnekin, minne tämä ei tuntunut mahtuvan ja sopivan. Toisaalta kyse oli vain kymmenestä vuodesta. Vaikka se nyt saattoikin tuntua pitkältä ajalta, ehkä se menisikin nopeasti? Harry oli aikonut joka tapauksessa keskittyä lähivuosina töihinsä, joten olisi se ja sama vaikka hän keskittyisi niihin samalla kun olisi naimisissa Malfoyn kanssa. Vaikka toisaalta hän kyllä ymmärsi, ettei hän aivan niinkään voinut ajatella. Jotain hänen kuitenkin täytyi tehdä pitääkseen mielenterveytensä kunnossa.  
  
Niinpä Harry päätti, että hän ottaisi kaiken irti viimeisistä poikamiesviikoistaan. Hän harrastaisi seksiä niin paljon kuin pystyisi ja niin monen miehen kanssa kuin vain ehtisi. Hänellä ei ollut hetkeäkään hukattavaksi, joten hän suuntasi saman tien jästi-Lontooseen ja tutuille kaduille joiden varrella olivat hänen lempipaikkansa.  
  


~ * ~

  
Draco Malfoy istui ikkunan ääressä, katseli hämärään iltaan ja tärisi. Hän oli saanut pelkäämänsä kirjeen ministeriöstä kaksi viikkoa sitten, ja nyt hänellä oli toiset kaksi viikkoa aikaa ennen kuin hänen pitäisi mennä naimisiin.  
  
Mikäli hänen isällään olisi vielä ollut valtaa ministeriössä, tältä sotkulta olisi varmasti vältytty. Mutta Malfoyt eivät olleet sodan jälkeen enää mitään, he olivat menettäneet sen arvostuksen ja kunnioituksen, joka heillä oli ollut aikoinaan.  
  
Kun Draco oli ensimmäisen kerran lukenut pakkoavioliittolaista, kylmyys oli vallannut hänen ruumiinsa. Hän ei voinut mennä naimisiin kenenkään kanssa, ei yksinkertaisesti voinut. Sitten kun hän oli kuullut Blaise Zabinilta, kuinka puolisot määräytyisivät, jännitys hänen sisällään oli helpottanut hieman. Tuskin löytyisi toista velhoa joka jakaisi hänen kanssaan samat kiinnostuksen kohteet tai täydentäisi häntä.  
  
Toisin oli kuitenkin käynyt. Draco oli saanut kirjeen, ja avattuaan sen paniikki oli noussut uudelleen hänen sisällään. Hän ei saattanut uskoa, että hänet pakotettaisi naimisiin kaikista ihmisistä juuri velhomaailman pelastajan kanssa. Ensimmäisen viikon Draco olikin toiveikkaana odottanut uutta kirjettä jossa olisi kerrottu, että kyseessä oli väärinkäsitys ja avioliitto olisi peruttu. Aivan varmasti Potter tekisi kaikkensa, ettei tämän tarvitsisi mennä Dracon kanssa naimisiin.  
  
Kirjettä ei ollut kuitenkaan tullut. Sen sijaan Draco oli saanut tänään kirjeen Potterilta itseltään, jossa tämä oli tiedustellut, sopisiko Dracolle, että heidät vihittäisiin viimeisenä mahdollisena päivänä. Kirjeen sisältö oli ollut lyhyt ja asiallinen, Dracoa oli puistattanut ja hän oli vastannut samalla tavalla, kohteliaasti mutta etäisesti. Nähtävästi hänellä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin avioitua Potterin kanssa. Draco saattoi vain toivoa, ettei Potter kuvittelisi, että heidän avioliittonsa tulisi missään mielessä olemaan täynnä hattaraa ja pilvilinnoja.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. luku**  
  
Lokakuu 2005  
  
Harry saapui omiin häihinsä suoraan töistä. Hänellä oli edelleen aurorinkaapunsa yllään, sillä hän ei ollut nähnyt mitään syytä vaihtaa vaatteita. Eihän hän mennyt naimisiin omasta vapaasta tahdostaan, vaan ulkopuolisten painostamana ja pakottamana, joten mitään aihetta juhlaan ei ollut.  
  
Pienessä huoneessa ministeriön pakkoavioliitto-osastolla oli vain muutama ihminen. Malfoy istui tuolilla huoneen seinustalla eikä edes nostanut katsettaan Harryn astuessa sisään. Harrykin vilkaisi Malfoyta vain pikaisesti, mutta ehti rekisteröidä tämän kalpean ihon ja punareunaiset silmät. Nähtävästi tämäkään ei ollut kovin innoissaan heidän tulevasta liitostaan.  
  
Sen sijaan Hermione ja Ron seisoivat vakavina pöydän luona, jonka takana istui maireasti hymyilevä Dolores Pimento. Heidän vierellään seisoi Blaise Zabini, joka oli oletettavasti paikalla Malfoyn todistajana. Heitä oli pyydetty tuomaan mukanaan vähintään yksi todistaja ja Harrylle oli itsestään selvää, että hänen molemmat parhaat ystävänsä olisivat paikalla.  
  
"No niin, nyt kun herra Potterkin suvaitsi saapua, voimme varmaan aloittaa", Pimento sanoi.  
"Anteeksi jos olen hieman myöhässä", Harry mumisi ja vilkaisi kelloaan, joka näytti tasan viittä.  
"Jos herra Malfoy saapuisi myös tähän eteen kiitos", Pimento osoitti paikkoja pöytänsä edessä.  
  
Harry asettui seisomaan omalle paikalleen ja huomasi sivusilmällä, kuinka Malfoy asettui hänen oikealle puolelleen. He eivät puhuneet toisilleen mitään eivätkä katsoneet toisiaan, vaikka Harry pystyikin aistimaan Malfoyn vartalosta huokuvan lämmön.  
  
"Noin, hienoa", Pimento sanoi ja selasi edessään olevaa paksua kirjaa. "Olemme kokoontuneet tänne tänään liittämään yhteen nämä kaksi ihmistä, että velhoyhteiskuntamme tulevaisuus voitaisiin turvata ja uusia velholapsia saattaa maailmaan. Olette molemmat saaneet kolmekymmentä päivää sitten kirjeet, joissa teille on kerrottu tulevan puolisonne nimi sekä perustelut, miksi tämä puoliso on valittu juuri teille. Olkaa hyvä ja ojentakaa kätenne."  
  
Hieman epäröiden Harry ojensi oikean kätensä eteensä ja huomasi, että Malfoy ojensi vasentaan.  
  
"Nyt, tarttukaa toisianne kädestä", Pimento määräsi hymyillen koko ajan ällöttävää hymyään jonka Harry muisti hyvin Tylypahkan ajoilta.  
  
Malfoyn sormet olivat kylmät, kun Harry tarttui tämän käteen. Hän tunsi omien sormiensa poltteen kontrastina viileää ihoa vasten. Malfoyn käsi tärisi aavistuksen ja Harry mietti, oliko tällä kylmä vai jännittikö tätä niin paljon. Mutta sitten Harry katsoi ensimmäistä kertaa Malfoyta silmiin ja näki vihan leiskuvan tämän jäänharmaissa silmissä.  
  
Puistatus kulki Harryn oman kehon läpi, kun hän ymmärsi, ettei tästä avioliitosta voisi ikinä tulla onnellinen. Ei sillä, että hän olisi sellaista odottanutkaan, mutta Malfoyn reaktio sinetöi sen pienenkin mahdollisuuden. Heidän yhteinen historiansa oli täynnä solvauksia, loukkauksia, vihaa ja inhoa, joten oli täysin käsittämätöntä, että ministeriön mielestä he olisivat muka täydellinen unelmapari.  
  
Pimento ryki kurkkuaan ja Harry keskittyi jälleen seremoniaan. Mitä nopeammin tämä olisi ohi sen parempi.  
  
"Harry James Potter", Pimento sanoi, "sitoudutko sinä kumppaniisi Draco Lucius Malfoyhin ja teet kaikkesi, että saatte yhdessä lapsen?"  
"Sitoudun", Harryn ääni särähti hieman.  
"Hienoa! Sitten, Draco Lucius Malfoy, sitoudutko sinä kumppaniisi Harry James Potteriin ja teet kaikkesi, että saatte yhdessä lapsen?" Pimennon ääni oli petollisen lempeä ja Harry kiristeli hampaitaan.  
"Sitoudun", Malfoyn ääni oli pelkkä kuiskaus mutta sana oli selkeä.  
  
"Minulle suoduin valtuuksin julistan teidät nyt ministeriön kolmanneksikymmenenneksitoiseksi aviopariksi. Onneksi olkoon", Pimento hypisteli papereitaan ja raapusti jonkun merkinnän pergamenttiin. "Olette sidottu toisiinne seuraavan kymmenen vuoden ajaksi, ja velvollisuutenne velhoyhteiskuntaa kohtaan on saattaa vähintään yksi lapsi tähän maailmaan. Sitä varten ministeriö määrää teidät nauttimaan säännöllisesti hedelmöityslientä ja teidän täytyy yhtyä toisiinne vähintään kahdesti viikossa. Teille määrätään oma virkavelho sekä parantajat, jotka seuraavat liittoanne ja puuttuvat siihen tarvittaessa, mikäli huomaavat että laiminlyötte velvollisuuttanne. Meillä täällä ministeriössä on myös keinomme pysyä selvillä avioliittonne tilasta."  
  
Harry kuuli Hermionen nyyhkäisevän jossain takanaan eikä hänen oma mielialansakaan ollut kovin korkealla. Malfoyn käsi oli edelleen hänen kädessään, mutta Harry ei pystynyt aistimaan tämän tunteita, tuntui kun Malfoyta olisi ympäröinyt paksu suojakuori.  
  
"Teillä on kaksitoista tuntia aikaa laittaa avioliitto täytäntöön", Pimento sanoi, kohotti taikasauvansa ja mumisi monta pitkää loitsua peräkkäin osoittaen heitä.  
  
Käsi edelleen Malfoyn kädessä Harry katseli kuinka Pimennon taikasauvasta purkautui köynnöksiä, jotka kiemurtelivat heidän ympärilleen, puristivat ja rutistivat. Sitten kaikki oli äkkiä ohi ja Malfoy repäisi kätensä vapaaksi aivan kuin Harryn kosketus olisi polttanut häntä. Harryn omaa kättä kihelmöi vielä Pimennon taikuuden jälkimainingit, joten varmasti Malfoy tunsi ne myös omissa nahoissaan. Hajamielisesti Harry hieroi kättään ja mietti, että nyt hän oli naimisissa. Raskas kahle tuntui asettuvan jonnekin hänen sisälleen, eikä Harry voinut olla varma kuvitteliko hän sen vai oliko kyseessä Pimennon taikuus. Häntä huimasi hieman.  
  
"Noin, menkäähän nyt lapset ja tehkää velvollisuutenne", Pimento paimensi heidät ulos huoneestaan.  
  
Kun he seisoivat hieman vaivautuneena käytävällä ja Harry yritti olla katsomatta Malfoyta, tämä ojensi yllättäen jotain Harrylle.  
  
"Hormiverkko-osoitteeni. Tänään kello kahdeksan, älä myöhästy. Hoidetaan tämä pian pois alta", ennen kuin Harry ehti edes kiittää, Malfoy oli kääntynyt kannoillaan ja marssi kaavunhelmat hulmuten pitkin käytävää Zabinin seuratessa häntä parin askeleen päässä.  
  
"Seeelvä", Harry mumisi ja työnsi taitetun paperinpalan kaapunsa taskuun.  
  


~ * ~

  
Takka oli Malfoyn makuuhuoneessa ja hämmästyneenä Harry katseli ympärilleen astuttuaan ulos prameasta marmoritulisijasta. Hän oletti, että oli saapunut Malfoyn kartanoon, sillä Malfoyn antamassa paperissa oli lukenut  _D. Malfoy Kartano_. Huone oli sisustettu antiikkisilla huonekaluilla ja se vaikutti oikeastaan makuuhuoneen ja oleskeluhuoneen yhdistelmältä ja se oli monta kertaa isompi kuin Harryn oma makuuhuone Kalmanhanaukiolla.  
  
"Arvostan täsmällisyyttäsi Potter", tuttu ääni kuului Harryn vasemmalta puolelta ja Harry näki Malfoyn astuvan huoneeseen pelkkä kylpytakki yllään.  
  
Hetken ajan Harry räpytteli silmiään, ennen kuin oivallus iski häneen. Niin, todellakin. Hän oli saapunut tänne, että he voisivat laittaa liittonsa täytäntöön. He harrastaisivat ensimmäistä kertaa seksiä. Harry nielaisi hieman vaivalloisesti ja sulki hetkeksi silmänsä.  
  
"Oletan, että koska juuri meidät on määrätty toistemme kumppaneiksi, haluat olla päällä", Malfoy sanoi soinnittomalla äänellä.  
"No, tuota..." Harry aloitti, hän ei ollut juurikaan ajatellut asiaa, hänelle kävin kummin päin vain. "Minä voin kyllä olla myös..."  
"Ei", Malfoyn tiukka ääni keskeytti Harryn. "Tämä menee näin."  
"Hyvä on", Harry myöntyi ja katseli, kuinka Malfoy asteli suuren vuoteensa vierelle.  
  
Tästä tulisi todella vaikeaa, Harry ehti ajatella, ennen kuin Malfoy riisui kylpytakkinsa, selin Harryyn, ja laskeutui nopeasti vatsalleen sängylle. Harry pystyi näkemään Malfoyn hartioista, että tämä oli todella jännittynyt, eikä Harrylla itselläänkään ollut kovin varma olo.  
  
"Pyydän sinua olemaan nopea, minulla on vielä muita suunnitelmia tälle illalle", Malfoyn ääni oli käskevä ja Harry havahtui toimimaan.  
  
Riisuen ensin kaapunsa ja laskostaen sen läheiselle tuolille Harry käveli vuoteen viereen ja katseli Malfoyta samalla kun riisuutui. Tämä  makasi liikkumatta sängyllä, jalat hieman levällään ja kädet koukistettuna niin että pää lepäsi niiden päällä. Kasvonsa Malfoy oli kääntänyt poispäin Harrysta.  
  
Tilanne oli täysin absurdi, Harry huomasi ajattelevansa seisoessaan sängyn vieressä. Hänellä ei seisonut, eikä hän tiennyt, kuinka voisi edes kiihottua kun hänen edessään oli mies, jota hän vihasi sydämensä pohjasta. Sitten hänen mieleensä tuli ajatus, että odottiko Malfoy jonkunlaista esileikkiä? Harry ei ainakaan itse ollut kovin innostunut sellaisesta, mutta ei kai hän voisi suoraankaan käydä asiaan. Ja seuraavaksi Harryn mieleen juolahti, oliko Malfoy neitsyt.  
  
"Oletko sinä tehnyt tämän ennen?" Harry pakotti itsensä kysymään samalla kun istui sängyn laidalle.  
"Tietenkin", Malfoy tuhahti. "En kai minä muutoin tietäisi, että haluan juuri näin päin. Voit tulla suoraan sisälleni, olen valmis."  
"Ahaa", Harry mumisi ja katsoi Malfoyn pakaroita.  
  
Todellakin, alaselällä ja pakaroilla kiilteli liukaste. Hieman kiitollisena Harry ajatteli, että oli ollut todella kohteliasta Malfoylta säästää Harrya tekemällä itse valmistelut etukäteen. Mutta sitten Harry ajatteli, että ehkei Malfoy halunnut, että häntä koskettaisi. Kuinka ihmeessä he kykenisivät tähän, jos kumpikaan ei halunnut toista. Harry tarttui kuitenkin päättäväisesti itseensä ja ryhtyi hyväilemään itseään pitäen katseensa tiukasti Malfoyn pakaroiden välissä. Hän pystyisi tähän, jos ei ajattelisi liian tarkkaan, kenen sisään hän pian työntyisi.  
  
Onneksi Malfoy pysyi hiljaa ja antoi Harrylle aikaa saada itsensä valmiiksi. Jos tämä olisi laukonut yhdenkin kommentin Harryn mieskunnosta, fiilis olisi lopahtanut saman tien, eikä Harry olisi pystynyt aktiin. Mutta nähtävästi Malfoykin tajusi, mitä tässä oli pelissä ja makasi hiljaa ja liikkumattomana paikoillaan.  
  
Hetken päästä Harry nousi ja asettautui Malfoyn jalkojen väliin. Hän yritti olla koskematta liikaa allaan olevaa miestä, sillä ensimmäinen pieni hipaisu oli saanut Malfoyn värähtämään. Inhosta luultavasti, Harry ajatteli ja puri hampaansa yhteen, ettei kadottaisi sitä pientä kiihottuneisuutta jonka oli viimeinkin onnistunut saamaan aikaiseksi.  
  
"Oletko sinä valmis?" Harry kysyi hiljaa ja kun Malfoy nyökkäsi, Harry lähti työntymään varovasti tämän sisälle.  
  
Tunne oli omituinen. He eivät puhuneet mitään, eikä kumpikaan päästänyt ääntäkään. Onneksi Malfoy oli tehnyt alkuvalmistelut huolella, ja Harryn oli helppo liikkua tämän sisällä. Hän tuki itseään käsiinsä ja teki mekaanista liikettä lantiollaan tuijottaen Malfoyn niskaa keskittäen ajatuksensa tämän hiusrajaan ja koittaen olla ajattelematta yhtään mitään. Lopulta Harryn oli suljettava silmänsä ja keskityttävä vain siihen tuntemukseen mikä aaltoili hänen alavatsassaan sekä lämpöön mikä ympäröi hänet tiukasti.  
  
Kun Harry lopulta laukesi, Malfoy tuntui huokaavan helpotuksesta. Tilanne oli kiusallisin, missä Harry oli ikinä ollut ja kauhuissaan hän ymmärsi, että hänen seksielämänsä olisi tämmöistä seuraavat kymmenen vuotta!  
  
Edelleen hieman pyörällä päästään Harry vetäytyi kauemmas tukien itseään samalla toisella kädellä automaattisesti Malfoyn pakaraan.  
  
"Toivoisin, että koskisit minua mahdollisimman vähän", Malfoyn ääni oli kireä ja Harry siirsi pikaisesti kätensä pois.  
"Anteeksi", Harry mumisi ja nousi seisomaan.  
"Nyt voit poistua", Malfoy sanoi ääni edelleen kireänä ja katse käännettynä pois.  
"Hyvä on", Harry nielaisi. Hänellä oli jostain syystä olo, kuin hän olisi juuri raiskannut Draco Malfoyn. Tai että Malfoy oli tavallaan raiskannut hänet, ainakin hän oli tehnyt jotain, mitä ei olisi koskaan kuvitellut tekevänsä.  
  
Nopeasti Harry kiskoi vaatteet ylleen, poimi kaapunsa tuolilta ja suuntasi takan luo. Koko aikana Malfoy ei ollut liikahtanut sängyllä. Tämä makasi edelleen alasti, pakarat kiillellen, kun Harry otti käteensä hormipulveria ja viskasi sen liekkeihin. Kun hän viimeisen kerran vilkaisi sängylle ennen kuin tuttu kieputus imaisi hänet pois, Harry oli lähes varma, että oli nähnyt Malfoyn hartioiden tärisevän.  
  
Kotonaan Harry marssi suoraan baarikaapilleen, kaatoi lasin piripintaan tuliviskiä ja joi juoman neljällä isolla kulauksella heittäen lopulta tyhjän lasin seinään. Sirpaleet sinkoilivat ympäriinsä, kun hän vajosi lattialle ja painoi kasvot käsiinsä. Helvetti!


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Luku**  
  
Marraskuu 2005  
  
Seuraavan kuukauden aikana Harry oppi, minkälaista oli harrastaa seksiä Draco Malfoyn kanssa, vaikka Harry ei ollut varma, oliko se edes oikea termi sille, mitä he tekivät. He tapasivat kaksi kertaa viikossa, maanantaisin ja torstaisin, aina tasan kello kahdeksan. Joka kerta Harryn saapuessa Malfoyn jättimäiseen makuuhuoneeseen tämä odotti häntä valmiina sängyllä, jalat hieman levällään ja aina itse itsensä valmistelleena. Harryn ei tarvinnut kuin riisuutua ja saada itsensä toimintavalmiiksi. Sitten seurasi itse yhtyminen, ja lauettuaan Harry poistui mahdollisimman pian jättäen Malfoyn joka kerta makaamaan samaan asentoon, jossa tämä oli ollut hänen tullessaan.  
  
Ellei Malfoyn keho olisi liikkunut hengityksen tahtiin, Harry olisi saattanut luulla tätä kuolleeksi. He eivät puhuneet mitään, eikä Malfoy pitänyt mitään ääntä itse aktin aikana. Aluksi Harry oli tervehtinyt kohteliaasti, mutta koska ei ollut saanut vastausta, oli lopulta lakannut sanomasta mitään. Huoneessa kuului siis vain Harryn hengästynyt huohotus, jolta hän yritti epätoivoisesti sulkea omat korvansa. Tuntui absurdilta kuunnella itseään tekemässä jotain, mitä ei oikeastaan olisi halunnut tehdä. Harry yritti sulkea ajatuksensa kaikilta mietteiltä, ettei vaikeuttaisi ennestäänkin hankalaa tilannetta, sillä liiallinen pohdita vaikeutti laukeamista ja vain pitkitti tilannetta turhaan.  
  
Aluksi Harry oli pohtinut, eikö Malfoy halunnut myös saada tyydytystä. Hän oli ollut jopa lähellä kysyä asiasta, mutta vaiennut viime hetkellä. Eihän heidän tarkoituksenaan ollut tyydyttää toisiaan vaan saattaa Malfoy raskaaksi niin, että tämä synnyttäisi lapsen.  
  
Itse seksistä Harry ei nauttinut vähäänkään. Eikä sitä voinut edes nimittää seksiksi, sillä se oli vain työ joka Harryn täytyi hoitaa pois alta säännöllisin väliajoin. Hän, joka oli ennen rakastanut seksiä, huomasi, että hänen oli todella vaikea kiihottua ja saada itsensä seisomaan. Malfoyn asenne ei kylläkään auttanut tilanteessa lainkaan, sillä tämän liikkumaton vartalo oli kaikkea muuta kuin Harry olisi halunnut kumppaniltaan.  
  
Niinpä viikkojen kuluessa Harryn oli entistä vaikeampaa saada itsensä laukeamaan kaikista yrityksistään huolimatta. Hän teki kaikkensa: masturboi yksin ollessaan lisätäkseen libidoaan ja ajatteli parhaita seksikokemuksiaan työntyessään Malfoyn sisälle ja yrittäessään saada tämän raskaaksi. Silti kiihottuminen ja laukeaminen olivat kovan työn takana ja Harry vihasi niin itseään kuin tätä tilannetta sen vuoksi. Malfoy pääsi niin paljon helpommalla Harryn mielestä, ja välillä hän kadehti tämän osaa.  
  
Tai niin Harry kuvitteli kunnes puhui asiasta Ronille ja Hermionelle.  
  
"Kuinka sinä voit ajatella noin!" Hermionen ääni oli täynnä järkytystä.  
"Mutta se tuntuu vain epäreilulta että minä teen kaiken työn ja hän vain makaa kuin lahna paikoillaan", Harry yritti selittää asiaa.  
"Niin, ja sinä käytännössä raiskaat hänet joka kerta!" Hermionen ääni tärisi vihasta. "Mieti nyt, miltä sinusta tuntuisi, jos joku työntyisi sinun sisääsi kahdesti viikossa, etenkin tuo ihminen on pahin vihamiehesi."  
  
Hermionen sanat vaiensivat Harryn ja tämä vaipui ajatuksiinsa. Todellakin, jos tilanne olisi ollut päin vastainen, miltä se olisi tuntunut Harrysta? Olisiko hän pystynyt vain makaamaan paikoillaan patsaana samaan aikaan kun Malfoy olisi työntynyt hänen sisälleen kerran toisensa jälkeen. Ajatus puistatti Harrya ja hän huomasi ajattelevansa, olisiko mitään, mitä hän voisi tehdä toisin helpottaakseen Malfoyn oloa.  
  
"Minä en ymmärrä, miksi ne eivät voi käyttää koeputkihedelmöitystä", Hermione jatkoi puhinaansa. "Se olisi kaikkien osapuolten kannalta inhimillistä."  
"Se johtuu taikuudesta", Ron sanoi yllättäen ja Harry katsahti hämmästyneenä ystäväänsä. "Velhoraskauksien kohdalla taikuudella on todella suuri merkitys, siis nimenomaan miesraskauksien. Kun kaksi ihmistä... no, tiedättehän", Ron punastui, "niin silloin mukana on myös valtava taikalataus, mikä puolestaan helpottaa raskaaksi tulemista. Tai näin minä olen kuullut."  
"Eli väitätkö sinä, että vaaditaan nimenomaan yhdyntä, että velho voi tulla raskaaksi?" Hermione varmisti.  
"Kyllä. Ja sama koskee kyllä myös noitia. Äiti kertoi kerran eräästä noidasta joka oli hankkiutunut jästikeinoin raskaaksi, siis ilman miestä ja lapsi oli syntynyt surkkina", Ron sanoi. "Ei siis kannata riskeerata mitään."  
  
Mietteliäänä Harry pureskeli huultaan. Ronin sanoista huolimatta hänen oli yritettävä tehdä jotain helpottaakseen Malfoyn kokemusta, sillä tilanne ei voinut jatkua näin. He eivät kumpikaan nauttineet tilanteesta, eikä Harry halunnut tuottaa itselleen tai Malfoylle pysyvää traumaa, sillä hän elätteli edelleen toivoa, että Hermione löytäisi pian ratkaisun ja pakkoavioliittolaki saataisiin kumottua ja hän pääsisi vapaaksi tästä tilanteesta.  
  


~ * ~

  
Seuraavan kerran saapuessaan Malfoyn luo Harry ei riisunutkaan heti vaatteitaan vaan istui Malfoyn sängynlaidalle. Harry pystyi aistimaan Malfoyn jännittyvän, vaikka tämä ei tehnyt elettäkään kääntyäkseen katsomaan Harrya. Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen ja Harry mietti miten ilmaisisi itsensä niin, että Malfoykin ymmärtäisi, että Harry tarkoitti pelkästään hyvää.  
  
"Haluaisin kokeilla erästä asiaa", Harry sanoi lopulta.  
  
Hiljaisuus oli käsin kosketeltava.  
  
"Sopisiko se sinulle?" Harry kysyi lopulta.  
  
Vasta pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen Malfoy vastasi karhealla äänellä.  
  
"Vaikea tietää kun et kerro mitä tarkoitat."  
"Ajattelin, että jos minä tulisin sisääsi vasta aivan lopussa, siis juuri ennen kuin laukean", Harryn ääni oli käheä, ja hän oli tyytyväinen, ettei Malfoy katsonut hänen punaisena helottavia poskiaan.  
  
"Sopii", Malfoy vastasi lyhyesti mietittyään asiaa ensin hyvän tovin.  
  
Niinpä Harry riisuutui, tarttui itseensä ja polvistui Malfoyn jalkojen väliin. Hän ei pystynyt katsomaan Malfoyn liikkumatonta vartaloa, sen sijaan Harry sulki silmänsä ja ryhtyi tyydyttämään itseään ajatellen kaikkea muuta kuin edessään makaavaa miestä.  
  
Juuri kun Harry tunsi tutun poltteen kasautuvan nivusiinsa, hän tarttui Malfoyta pakarasta ja työntyi tämän sisälle juuri sen verran, että tiesi kaiken siemennesteen purkautuvan sinne minne pitikin. Sitten Harry vetäytyi nopeasti pois ja pukeutui jättäen Malfoyn tavanomaiseen asentoonsa.  
  
Juuri kun Harry oli heittämässä hormipulveria takkaan hän kuuli takaansa hiljaisen kuiskauksen.  
  
"Kiitos."  
  
Siinä samassa Harry tempautui pyörteeseen ja kieppui kohden omaa tulisijaansa.  
  


~ * ~

  
Huhtikuu 2006  
  
Harryn ajatus tuntui helpottavan heidän tapaamisiaan, ja vaikka tilanteita ei edelleenkään voinut sanoa miellyttäviksi, he selviytyivät niistä ehkä hiukan aiempaa paremmin. Malfoy pysyi edelleen liikkumattomana ja hiljaisena, eikä Harrykaan nähnyt tarvetta turhalle rupattelulle.  
  
Viikot kuluivat ja muuttuivat kuukausiksi. Harry kävi töissä, tapasi ystäviään, oli todistamassa Luna Lovekivan pakkoavioliittoa Rolf Scamanderin kanssa ja kahdesti viikossa hän kävi Malfoyn luona. Harrylla ei ollut aavistustakaan, kuinka kauan kestäisi, ennen kuin Malfoy tulisi raskaaksi, ja kun heidän liittonsa puolivuotispäivän onnittelukortti saapui ministeriöstä, Harry päätti kysyä asiasta seuraavan kerran tavatessaan Malfoyn.  
  
"Mistä minä tietäisin", Malfoyn kipakka vastaus kuului puristettujen huulten lomasta.  
  
Sillä kertaa Harryn oli vaikea saada itseään tulemaan ja hän huomasi ensimmäistä kertaa Malfoynkin reagoivan tilanteeseen liikehtimällä levottomasti sängyllä. Kun orgasmi sitten viimein iski, se yllätti Harryn niin, ettei hän ehtinyt työntyä Malfoyn sisään vaan osa nesteestä roiskui tämän takareisille ja pakaroille.  
  
"Anteeksi", Harry mumisi, kurkotti käteensä t-paitansa ja pyyhki Malfoyn pakarat mahdollisimman huolellisesti.  
"Anna olla", Malfoy tiuskaisi ja ensimmäisen kerran Harryn ollessa paikalla, tämä nousi ja veti ylleen sängynlaidalla oleva kylpytakin astellen kylpyhuoneeseen vilkaisemattakaan Harryyn.  
  
Hetken aikaa Harry istui hölmistyneenä sängyllä kunnes ymmärsi pukea ylleen. Likaisen t-paidan hän sulloi kaapunsa taskuun. Hetken hän mietti, pitäisikö hänen odottaa että Malfoy palaisi, mutta päätti lopulta, että hänen oli paras lähteä. Hän oli jälleen kerran tehnyt velvollisuutensa.  
  


~ * ~

  
Heinäkuu 2006  
  
Kolmen kuukauden päästä Harry sai virallisen kirjeen ministeriöstä. Se oli kutsu saapua tutkimuksiin Pyhän Mungon taikatautien ja -vammojen sairaalaan. Kirjeessä todettiin, että parantajat tahtoivat tutkia Harryn siemennesteen, joten hänen tulisi pidättäytyä aktista ja muusta siihen verrattavasta toiminnasta kolme päivää ennen tutkimusta.  
  
Helpottuneena siitä, että Harry saattoi hyvällä syyllä perua yhden tapaamisen Malfoyn kanssa hän lähetti tälle heti pöllön ja ilmoitti ministeriön määräyksestä. Hän ei saanut koskaan vastausta, vaikka ei hän sitä ollut varsinaisesti odottanutkaan.  
  
Sen sijaan Mungossa häntä odotti varsin perusteellinen tutkimus. Parantajat halusivat häneltä spermanäytteen lisäksi myös verta ja sylkeä, miksi, sitä Harry ei osannut edes kuvitella. Sitten seurasi varsin yksityiskohtainen ja intiimi haastattelu.  
  
"Kuinka usein vaihdatte asentoa aktin aikana?" Parantaja kysyi tuijottaen tiukasti edessään olevaa pitkää pergamenttia.  
"Emme kertaakaan", Harry vastasi totuudenmukaisesti.  
"Mmph", parantaja reagoi ja teki merkinnän kauniilla sulkakynällään. "Entä kuinka pitkään akti keskimäärin kestää?"  
"Öh... En tiedä", Harry yritti miettiä kuumeisesti mitä vastaisi. "Ehkä noin... yksitoista minuuttia?"  
  
Harry muisteli, että oli joskus lukenut sen nimisen kirjan ja siinä oli sanottu, että yhdyntä kesti keskimäärin tuon verran.  
  
"Ja siitä esileikin osuus on..." parantajan kysymys jäi leijumaan ilmaan.  
"Eeeh... muutama minuutti", Harry valehteli.  
"Mmph", parantaja äännähti uudelleen. "Entä ejakulaation jälkeen, kuinka pitkään odotatte ennen kuin vedätte siittimen ulos?"  
"En yleensä odota lainkaan", Harryn posket hehkuivat kaikkia punaisen värisävyjä.  
"No niin, teidän kannattaa ehkä pysytellä hetki paikoillanne, ettette tule vetäneeksi liikaa siemennestettä ulos kumppaninne sisältä", parantaja neuvoi asiallisesi ja Harryn onnistui vain nyökätä.  
  
"Miten pitkään kumppaninne odottaa ennen kuin liikkuu?" parantaja jatkoi kysymysten pommittamista.  
"En tiedä, jonkun aikaa luultavasti", Harry sanoi epämääräisesti.  
"Minulla ei ole tässä hänen vastauksiaan, sillä hän käy eri parantajan luona, mutta olisi suotavaa, että hänkin lepäisi hetken ja välttäisi peseytymistä ensimmäisen tunnin aikana", jälleen Harry pystyi vain nyökkäämään parantajan sanoille.  
  
Pitikö hänen nyt ryhtyä neuvomaan Malfoyta? Tuskin, sillä eiköhän tämä saanut omat ohjeet omalta parantajaltaan. Harry kuunteli vielä hetken parantajan neuvoja masturboinnin määrästä ja kehotuksesta kokeilla jotain toista seksiasentoa. Pää pyörällään Harry poistui lopulta Mungosta.  
  
Kolmen päivän päästä hän sai kirjeen, jossa kerrottiin, että hänen siemennesteensä oli ensiluokkaista ja hän oli muutoinkin kaikin puolin terve velho. Syy hedelmättömyyteen ei ollut siis ainakaan hänessä. Harry ei uskaltanut ajatellakaan, että puhuisi asiasta mitään Malfoylle. Sen sijaan hän kirjoitti lyhyen, tiedotusluonteisen kirjeen tälle, missä ilmoitti kokeidensa tulokset.  
  
Paluupostissa Harry sai ihmetyksekseen Malfoyn kopion tämän koetuloksista, jotka kertoivat samaa mitä Harryn omat. Malfoy oli kaikin puolin terve ja lisääntymiskykyinen velho. Tosin Malfoyn kohdalla loppuun oli tehty lisäys, missä kehotettiin kokeilemaan yhdyntää toisin päin ja viereen Malfoyn oli kirjoittanut siistillä käsialallaan:  _Ei tule tapahtumaan!_  
  
Väkisin Harryn huulille nousi hymy, sillä sanat olivat niin Malfoymaiset. Sitä Harry ei tosin voinut ymmärtää miksi Malfoy ei tahtonut kokeilla toisinpäin. Harrylle se olisi sopinut mainiosti, vaikka olisi ollut tosin hieman epämiellyttävää maata paikoillaan ja odottaa, että Malfoy runkkaisi itsensä laukeamisen partaalle ennen työntymistä Harryn sisään.  
  
Siinä se, Harry oivalsi. Malfoy halusi, että Harry tekisi kaiken työn niin, ettei tämän itsensä tarvinnut muuta kuin valmistautua tapaamiseen, maata paikoillaan ja odottaa että Harry saisi homman hoidettua. Mikä ovela pikku luihuinen, Harry ajatteli ja naurahti tahtomattaan. Hänen oli pakko ihailla Malfoyta, joka oli onnistunut vedättämään häntä viime kuukaudet marttyyrimaisella alistumisasenteellaan. Ehkä Harryn pitäisi ehdottaa jälleen normaalia yhdyntää, mutta vaikka ajatus houkutteli hetken verran, Harry tiesi ettei pystyisi siihen. Aivan kuten Hermione oli sanonut kuukausia sitten, se oli lähes sama kuin raiskaus. Eikä kukaan, ei edes Malfoy ansainnut sellaista kohtelua. Niinpä Harry päätti jatkaa tällä hyväksi havaitulla linjalla, parantajien neuvoista huolimatta ja toivoa, että tilanteeseen tulisi jonkinlainen muutos ennen pitkää.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Luku**  
  
Lokakuu 2007  
  
Draco Malfoy lojui lämpimässä vaahtokylvyssä. Hän ei välittänyt paskaakaan Mungon parantajien neuvoista odottaa ennen kuin peseytyi aktin jälkeen. Hänellä ei ollut mitään kiinnostusta palella ja täristä sen jälkeen kun Potter oli roiskinut siemenensä hänen sisälleen. Sitä paitsi kylpy sai hänet rentoutumaan tuon epämiellyttävän tapahtuman jälkeen.  
  
Sillä sitä se oli Dracolle, pakkopullaa, jota hän joutui tekemään vain, koska joku ministeriön valopää oli keksinyt, että hän ja Potter olisivat toisilleen täydellisesti sopiva unelmapari. Aivan yhtä todennäköistä kuin että Pimeyden Lordi nousisi uudelleen valtaan, Draco ajatteli.  
  
He olivat olleet nyt kaksi vuotta naimisissa Potterin kanssa, mutta tämä ei ollut kovasta yrittämisestä huolimatta onnistunut saamaan Dracoa raskaaksi. He olivat käyneet Mungossa tutkimuksissa säännöllisin väliajoin, erikseen tietenkin, sillä Draco ei tahtonut olla yhtään ylimääräistä tekemisissä Potterin kanssa. He hoitivat kaiken mahdollisen viestinnän kirjeiden välityksellä. Parantajat olivat ihmeissään heidän kanssaan, sillä kaikki muut pakkoavioliitot olivat tuottaneet lapsia jo heti ensimmäisen avioliittovuoden aikana.  
  
Toki Draco otti säännöllisesti ministeriön määräämää pahanmakuista hedelmöityslientä, mutta sekään ei auttanut häntä raskautumaan. Ehkä he eivät sittenkään sopineet Potterin kanssa yhteen, ehkä ministeriön hieno järjestelmä olikin susi, ja he olivat elävä todiste siitä? Hän oli ehdottanut sitä viime kerralla Mungossa, mutta hänet oli tyrmätty välittömästi. Heidän yhteensopivuutensa kaikilla mittareilla mitattuna oli ensiluokkaista, joten vika ei voinut ollut siinä.  
  
Huokaisten Draco painui hetkeksi pinnan alle ja puhalsi ylös noustessaan vaahtokuplia ympärilleen. Hän ei ollut kuvitellut, että hänen elämänsä muotoutuisi tämmöiseksi, kun hän oli saanut kirjeen ministeriöstä. Hän ei ikinä olisi voinut kuvitella, että hänestä, juuri hänestä tulisi Harry Potterin oma henkilökohtainen panopuu. Jostain syystä hän oli kuvitellut, että Potter olisi taistellut ja kapinoinut koko typerää avioliittolakia vastaan, mutta näytti, ettei tämä ollut tehnyt mitään vaan alistunut tilanteeseen kuten kaikki muutkin, jotka oli määrätty naimisiin vastoin tahtoaan.  
  
Tilanne oli nöyryyttävä, eikä sopinut Malfoyn arvolle lainkaan. Tietenkin heidän perheensä tilanne oli muuttunut radikaalisti sodan jälkeen, mutta mitään tämmöistä Draco ei olisi koskaan voinut kuvitella. Ei hän tokikaan ollut ainoa velho, joka oli pakotettu naimisiin epämieluisan kumppanin kanssa. Blaise oli tuskaillut omaa avioliittoaan Astoria Greengrassin kanssa kunnes Astoria oli tullut raskaaksi heidän oltuaan puoli vuotta naimisissa. Sen jälkeen Blaise oli ollut yhtä iloa ja hymyä odottaessaan esikoispoikansa syntymää. Draco oli kateellinen parhaalle ystävälleen, ei siksi että tämä sai lapsen, vaan siksi että tämä pystyi kaikesta huolimatta hyväksymään lopulta ministeriön tälle määräämän kumppanin.  
  
Vesi viileni ja Draco päätti viimein nousta. Hän uskoi, että oli saanut pestyä joka pisaran Potterista pois kehostaan. Kietouduttuaan puhtaaseen pyyhkeeseen Draco asteli takaisin makuuhuoneensa puolelle. Hän ei yllättynyt lainkaan nähdessään äitinsä istumassa nojatuolissa.  
  
"Hei äiti", Draco sanoi ja asteli äitinsä luo antamaan kevyen poskisuudelman.  
"Kultaseni", Narcissa Malfoy sanoi lempeällä äänellä. "Kuinka teillä sujui?"  
"Tavanomaisesti äiti", Draco vastasi vältellen, sillä hänellä ei ollut pientäkään halua keskustella hänen ja Potterin suhteesta äitinsä kanssa.  
"Toivon, että tällä kertaa teitä onnisti", Narcissa sanoi hiljaa ja nosti punaviinilasin huulilleen.  
"Niin minäkin toivon", Draco mutisi, vaikka tiesikin, ettei heitä ollut onnistanut tälläkään kertaa, sillä olihan hän itse osittain aiheuttanut peseytymisellään sen pienenkin mahdollisuuden tuhoutumisen.  
  
Draco istui sohvalle ja kaatoi itselleen lasillisen äitinsä merlotia. Narcissa loi häneen paheksuvan katseen muttei sanonut mitään. Draco tiesi, että Narcissa odotti, että hänen poikansa tulisi raskaaksi ja synnyttäisi hänelle lapsenlapsen. Tämä ei vain ymmärtänyt, kuinka nöyryyttävää se oli Dracolle. Ei ollut helppoa maata viikko toisensa jälkeen Harry Potterin alla, antaen tämän tyydyttää itsensä Dracon sisälle. Vaikka toisaalta Draco kyllä ymmärsi, ettei tilanne ollut varmasti helppo Potterillekaan. Se ei kuitenkaan helpottanut hänen oloaan. Karkottaakseen illan tapahtumat mielestään hän otti ison kulauksen viiniä ja toivoi, että voisi pysäyttää ajan eikä Potter enää koskaan ilmestyisi hänen luokseen.  
  


~ * ~

  
Tammikuu 2008  
  
"Kaipaatko sinä koskaan entistä elämääsi?" Pansy kysyi pilkkoessaan porkkanoita lautasellaan.  
"Tietenkin", Draco pärskähti ja työnsi haarukallisen salaattia suuhunsa.  
  
He istuivat velhoravintola Liekehtivässä lohikäärmeessä kuukausittaisella lounaallaan. Draco tahtoi pitää kiinni edes joistain entisen elämänsä rippeistä. Hän tiesi, ettei voinut harrastaa enää seksiä muiden kun Potterin kanssa, ja se ahdisti häntä lähes joka päivä. Hänellä oli kuitenkin ollut suhteellisen eloisa seksielämä ennen kuin ministeriö oli romuttanut hänen maailmansa tällä tyhmällä pakkoavioliitolailla.  
  
"Mutta miten tämä oikeastaan eroaa siitä, mitä sinä ennen teit?" Pansy ihmetteli.  
"No ei se paljon eroakaan", Draco myönsi. "Mutta seksiä kyllä kaipaan."  
"Eikö Potter osaa sitten panna?" Pansy kysyi varsin suorasukaiseen tyyliinsä.  
  
Hetken aikaa Draco pureskeli huultaan. Hän ei ollut halunnut puhua ystäviensä kanssa hänen ja Potterin seksielämästä. Toki jotkut olivat ihmetelleet, miksei hän ollut vieläkään tullut raskaaksi, mutta hän oli sivuuttanut utelut muutamalla napakalla kommentilla, ja kyselijät olivat vaienneet.  
  
"No, me emme harrasta kovin villiä seksiä", Draco yritti kiemurrella tilanteesta.  
"Eikö sankaripoika tiedä, kuinka käyttää taikasauvaansa", Pansy nauroi omalle sukkeluudelleen ja Draco pyöritteli silmiään.  
"Kyllä hän tietää, mutta ei se ole niin yksinkertaista", Draco koetti puolustella ja ihmetteli omaa käytöstään, milloin hänestä oli tullut Harry Potterin puolestapuhuja.  
"Ei sen luulisi olevan kovin vaikeaakaan, tuskin se mitään rakettitiedettä sentään on", Pansy tuhahti ja maistoi helmeilevää valkoviiniään.  
  
Tietenkin Pansy oli oikeassa, ei seksi ollut vaikeaa. Mutta nyt oli kuitenkin kyseessä Harry Potter, velhomaailman pelastaja, ihmepoika ja kaikkea muuta mahdollista. Lisäksi Draco tiesi, että oli itse aiheuttanut osittain heidän tilanteensa, hän ei ollut koskaan antanut Potterille muita vaihtoehtoja.  
  
Se vain oli niin alentavaa, antaa Potterin panna häntä viikosta toiseen. Aluksi Draco oli koettanut olla ajattelematta mitään ja pysyä vain mahdollisimman rentona. Sitten Potter oli vielä keksinyt, ettei hän edes tulisi Dracon sisään ennen kuin aivan viime hetkellä. Aluksi se olikin ollut helpotus, mutta viime aikoina Draco oli ryhtynyt miettimään, eikö hän saisi tämän parempaa seksiä seuraavan kahdeksan vuoden aikana kuin Potterin tyrkkäämässä siemenensä hänen sisälleen? Siitä oli ikuisuus kun Draco oli viimeksi lauennut jonkun muun kuin itsensä kosketuksesta, ja hän todellakin kaipasi muutakin. Hän ei silti aikonut pyytää Potterilta yhtään enempää. Parasta oli vain laskea vuosia heidän avioliittonsa päättymiseen ja koettaa ajatella, että sitten hän pääsisi jälleen toteuttamaan vapaasti itseään.  
  
"Kuulitko jo, että Millicent odottaa toista lastaan?" Pansy vaihtoi puheenaihetta, ehkä tämä huomasi ettei Draco keskustellut intiimiasioistaan kovin mielellään.  
"Heidän pakkoavioliittonsa Goylen kanssa on ainakin tuottoisa", Draco mumisi ja tunsi lievän kateuden piston sisällään. Jos hänkin tulisi raskaaksi, ehkä hänenkin annettaisi sitten olla rauhassa uteluita ja mikä parasta, ainakaan silloin Potterin ei tarvitsisi enää vaivautua runkkaamaan hänelle. Mutta Draco ei ollut lainkaan varma, halusiko hän muuttaa heidän rutiinejaan, omia rutiinejaan.  
  


~ * ~

  
Maaliskuu 2008  
  
Oli jälleen yksi torstai ja kello oli hieman yli seitsemän. Draco oli käynyt kuumassa suihkussa ja ryhtyi valmistautumaan Potterin tuloa varten. Hän tahtoi aloittaa valmistelut aina hyvissä ajoin, että olisi varmasti paikoillaan kun Potter saapuisi. Hän ei halunnut, että tämä näkisi hänen alennustilansa jos Draco joutuisi valmistelemaan itsensä Potterin silmien edessä. Niinpä hän piti huolen, että hän oli jo kahtakymmentä vaille kahdeksan sängyllään, jalat pienesti erillään ja takamus liukkaana. Viime aikoina hän oli ryhtynyt käyttämään erillistä anaalitappia joka valmisteli hänet juuri sopivaksi, etenkin, kun Potter ei enää pannut häntä lainkaan. Sen hän poisti yleensä vasta aivan viime hetkellä ennen kuin Potter saapui ja piilotti tyynynsä alle, ettei Potter näkisi sitä.  
  
Seinäkello raksutti tasaisesti ja Draco tuijotti hitaasti liikkuvia viisareita. Tämä oli pahinta, odottaminen. Sydän jyskytti hänen rinnassaan. Vaikka he olivat toistaneet rituaalin lukemattomia kertoja aikaisemmin, mutta silti se jännitti joka kerta. Lisäksi Dracosta tuntui niin alentavalta olla siinä, Potterin pantavana. Aivan kuin hän olisi ollut joku palkinto Potterille, jonka ministeriö olisi lahjoittanut hyvää hyvyyttään.  
  
Parantajat olivat kyllä ehdottaneet, että he kokeilisivat välillä toisin päin, jos Potter tulisi paremmin raskaaksi. Mutta Draco ei tahtonut, eikä hän uskonut pystyvänsä siihen, panemaan Potteria. Hän ei ollut tehnyt sitä koskaan kenellekään, ei naiselle eikä miehelle, eikä hän halunnut, että Potter olisi hänen ensimmäisensä. Dracoa pelotti epäonnistuminen. Mitä jos hän ei saisi itseään seisomaan tai vielä pahempaa, ei saisi sitä sisälle. Niinpä oli parempi, että he tekivät tämän näin ja Potter sai kuvitella mitä tahansa niistä syistä, miksi Draco tahtoi näin päin.  
  
Takka suhahti ja samassa Potter astahti Dracon huoneeseen. Draco ei nähnyt tätä, sillä hän oli kääntänyt kasvonsa pois. Hän ei koskaan katsonut Potteria, mutta hän kuuli kaiken. Vaikka kokolattiamatto vaimensi askeleet, Draco tiesi tarkalleen, missä kohden huonetta Potter seisoi. Hän kuuli tämän hengityksen ja soljen kilahduksen kun Potter riisui viittansa. Sitten kuului kahinaa kun Potter riisui itsensä, kengät kolahtivat lattialle ja vaatteet putosivat juuri siihen, missä Potter seisoi. Sitten Dracon sängylle jättämän liukastepullon korkki napsahti ja pian Draco tunsi kuinka sängyn laita notkahti.  
  
Seuraavaksi seurasi se vaikein ja Draco ummisti silmänsä kuten joka kerta vaikka ei pystynytkään näkemään takanaan olevaa Potteria. Hän toivoi, että olisi voinut sulkea korvansakin ja joskus hän oli vakavasti harkinnutkin hiljennysloitsua, mutta silloin hän ei olisi tiennyt, milloin Potter olisi lähellä laukeamista, eikä hän halunnut että tämä työntyisi ilman varoitusta hänen sisälleen. Joten Dracon oli vain kuunneltava käden rytmikkäästä liikkeestä kuuluvaa ääntä sekä Potterin hengitystä mikä oli ainoa, joka kertoi Dracolle kuinka lähellä tämä oli.  
  
Tänään Potterilla ei kestänyt pitkään ja Draco pohti mikä sai toisen laukeamaan näin pian. Ehkä Potter oli noudattanut parantajien neuvoja ja välttänyt masturbointia tai ehkä tämä oli vihdoinkin suostunut ottamaan libidoa kiihottaa lientä jota Draco oli suositellut muutama viikko sitten lyhyen kirjeen välityksellä.  
  
Kun Potterin lämmin käsi tarttui Dracoa pakarasta, Draco värähti tahtomattaan. Hän oli kyllä tottunut jo näihin lyhyisiin kosketuksiin, mutta silti Potterin sormet tuntuivat polttavan hänen ihollaan. Tuntiessaan lämpimän nesteen sisällään Draco ryhtyi laskemaan hitaasti, he olivat sopineet (jälleen kirjeen välityksellä), että odottaisivat kolmekymmentä sekuntia paikoillaan. Sen Draco oli suostunut joustamaan edellisen Mungossa käyntinsä jälkeen, kun parantaja oli ollut hermoromahduksen partaalla heidän tilanteensa vuoksi.  
  
Potter vetäytyi kuitenkin kun Draco oli päässyt vasta kahteenkymmeneenneljään. Ei sillä, että se olisi häntä harmittanut, parempi näin. Sitten hän kuunteli kuinka Potter pukeutui, otti viittansa ja askeleet loittonivat takan luo. Draco pidätteli hengitystään, ja vasta kun hän oli kuullut hiljaa mumistun  _Kalmanhanaukio kaksitoista_  ja liekkien suhahduksen hän uskalsi jälleen hengittää.  
  
Hitaasti Draco nousi sängyltään, varmisti vielä, että Potter oli todellakin lähtenyt ja suuntasi pesuhuoneeseen. Hänellä oli likainen ja tahmainen olo, eikä hän jaksanut välittää pätkääkään parantajien neuvoista olla peseytymättä heti yhdynnän jälkeen. Kokeilisivat itse, miltä tämä tuntui, niin tietäisivät mistä puhuisivat, Draco puhisi mielessään ja käänsi hanan laskemaan lämmintä vettä ammeeseen.  
  
Hän tiesi, että hänen äitinsä tulisi jälleen myöhemmin käymään. Niin tämä oli tehnyt joka maanantai ja torstai viimeisen kahden ja puolen vuoden ajan. Rituaalista oli tullut Dracolle tärkeä ja se auttoi häntä jollain tavoin pysymään järjissään. Vaikka joskus hänestä tuntui, että hän olisi halunnut vain käpertyä äitinsä syliin ja itkeä kaiken epäoikeudenmukaisuutta.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Luku**  
  
Syyskuu 2009  
  
"Ei tänään Potter, häivy!"  
  
Harry jähmettyi paikoilleen. Hän oli juuri saapunut Malfoyn luo heidän viikoittaiselle tapaamiselleen ja yllättyi nähdessään Malfoyn istuvan käpertyneenä sohvan nurkkaan. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta lähes neljään vuoteen kun Harry näki Malfoyn jossain muualla kun sängyllään.  
  
"Hyvä on", Harry sanoi hitaasti, mutta ei kuitenkaan tehnyt elettäkään poistuakseen.  
"Minä sanoin: ei tänään", Malfoyn puhe sammalsi hieman, ja Harry näki vasta nyt avatun viinipullon sohvapöydällä ja lasin Malfoyn kädessä.  
  
Vaikka Malfoyn käsky oli selkeä, Harry ei voinut lähteä noin vain. Toki hän olisi helpottunut, ettei hänen tarvinnut taas kerran saada itseään laukeamaan väkisin, mutta jokin ei ollut nyt kohdallaan. Malfoy ei ollut kunnossa, sen näki sokea kotitonttukin kilometrien päähän. Tämä oli selvästi humalassa, mutta tilanteessa oli selvästi jotain muutakin. Harry katsoi ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan miestä jonka kanssa hän oli naimisissa ja tutki tämän kasvoja jotka hän oli viimeksi nähnyt kunnolla silloin kun he olivat menneet naimisiin. Malfoyn silmät olivat punaiset ja turvonneet, tämä oli selvästi itkenyt, mikä ihmetytti suuresti Harrya.  
  
"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Harry kysyi varovasti.  
"Se ei kuulu sinulle pätkääkään Potter. Häivy!" Malfoyn sanat olivat karkeat mutta tämän olemus huusi jotain aivan muuta.  
  
Edelleenkään Harry ei noudattanut Malfoyn suoraa kehotusta poistua vaan sen sijaan hän astui muutaman askeleen peremmälle huoneeseen ja avasi viittansa.  
  
"Mitä sinä kuvittelet tekeväsi?" Malfoyn äyskähti ja joi ison kulauksen viiniään.  
"Mitäpä jos ottaisin seuranasi lasillisen, nyt kun kerran olen tullut tänne", Harry ehdotti mahdollisimman neutraalilla äänellä mitä hän oli oppinut käyttämään töissään.  
"Miksi sinä niin tekisit?" Malfoy kohotti kulmiaan.  
"Koska ministeriö valvoo näitä tapaamisiamme ja olisi omituista jos lähtisin saman tien", Harry sanoi vaikka ei todellisuudessa tiennyt kuinka tarkkaan ministeriö heitä oikeastaan valvoi ja millä keinoilla. Malfoylla ei tuntunut myöskään olevan siitä käsitystä sillä tämä nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
  
Niinpä Harry istahti varovaisesti sohvalle ja takoi itselleen viinilasin. Hän kaatoi punaista nestettä lasiin, ja maisteli sitä varovaisesti. Viini oli hyvää, mutta Harry varoi juomasta sitä samaa tahtia kuin Malfoy hörppi omaansa. Harrylla oli tunne, ettei kaikki ollut kunnossa ja hän saattaisi vielä tarvita selvää päätään.  
  
He istuivat pitkään hiljaa, mutta Harry ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut rentoutua, sillä Malfoy huojahteli paikoillaan epämääräisen oloisesti ja Harry pohti, mikä oli saanut toisen näin pois tolaltaan. Vaikka heidän tapaamisensa eivät olleet Harryllekaan herkkua, niin ainakin hän yritti parhaansa ja toivoi, että pystyi edes hieman vähentämään Malfoyn kokemuksen inhottavuutta omalla minimaalisella koskettamisellaan. Oliko Malfoyn mitta tullut viimeinkin täyteen ja tämä oli noussut avoimeen kapinaan heidän pakkoavioliittoaan vastaan? Harry pohti, että olisiko hänen itse pitänyt tehdä se jo vuosia sitten. Tilanne oli vain liukunut tällaiseksi, eikä Harrylla ollut enää voimia kapinoida. Työ aurorina vei kaikki hänen energiansa, ja kun Hermionenkin yritykset kumota laki kilpistyivät jatkuvasti tehokkaisiin vastaväitteisiin, ei Harry nähnyt syytä pullikoida järjestelmää vastaan.  
  
"Pakko päästä kuselle", Malfoy sanoi yhtäkkiä pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen keskeyttäen Harryn mietteet ja nousi seisomaan huojahtaen saman tien.  
"Varovasti", Harry oli noussut ja ojensi kättään tukeakseen humalaista Malfoyta.  
"Minä en tarvitse apuashi", Malfoy nosti ylpeästi leukaansa ja otti askeleen poispäin Harrysta, mutta oli vähällä kaatua.  
"Etpä tietenkään", Harry mumisi ja nappasi nopeasti Malfoyta vyötäröltä kiinni. "Mennäänpä sinne vessaan."  
  
Oli yllättävää, että Malfoy antoi taluttaa itsensä ylelliseen kylpyhuoneeseensa. Tämä oli nähtävästi todella, todella humalassa. Lisäksi Malfoylla tuntui olevan ongelmia saada housujaan auki, mutta Harry ajatteli, että siihen hän ei sentään ryhtyisi, että avustaisi toista tekemään tarpeensa. Kovin kauaksi Harry ei kuitenkaan mennyt, sillä Malfoy huojahteli vaarallisen näköisesti.  
  
Onneksi Malfoy sai toimitettua asiansa ja nojatessaan lavuaariin Harry näki tämän pitävän silmiään kiinni. Toivottavasti Malfoy ei päättäisi oksentaa, sillä Harry ei oikein pitänyt oksentavista ihmisistä. Niin ei onneksi käynyt, mutta Harry näki, kuinka Malfoyn suljetuista silmistä valui hitaasti kyyneleitä.  
  
Sitten, aivan yllättäen, jostain päin kartanoa kuului kova rysähdys ja heti perään toinen. Harry säpsähti rajusti ja veti automaattisesti taikasauvansa esiin. Kuului huutoa, mutta Harry ei saanut sanoista selvää ja oli jo siirtymässä ovelle kun kuuli Malfoyn puhuvan.  
  
"Vie minut pois täältä."  
  
Välittömästi Harryn ammattirooli asettautui toimintavalmiiksi ja hän valpastui. Kaikki ei ollut todellakaan kohdallaan, ja jotain isoa ja vakavaa oli tekeillä. Hän piti edelleen taikasauvan kohotettuna ja kääntyi katsomaan Malfoyta, joka nojasi edelleen lavuaariin.  
  
"Mitä on tapahtunut?" Harry kysyi.  
"Vie minut pois", Malfoy vastasi ja nosti päänsä ja katsoi punaisilla silmillään Harrya peilin kautta.  
"Hyvä on", Harry sanoi hitaasti.  
  
Kietoessaan kätensä Malfoyn ympärille valmiina ilmiinnyttämään heidät Harry kuuli jälleen sarjan rysähdyksiä, aivan kun joku olisi rikkonut jotain järjestelmällisesti. Sitten hän tunsi yllättäen Malfoyn käsien kietoutuvan vyötärönsä ympärille ja tämän pään painuvan hänen olkapäätään vasten. Ote oli luja mutta Harry tunsi Malfoyn vartalon vapisevan. Tämä oli ensimmäinen vapaaehtoinen fyysinen kontakti heidän välillään ja Harry huomasi miettivänsä, että Malfoy tuntui sopivan hänen syliinsä täydellisesti.  
  
Ajattelematta enää enempää Harry keskittyi ja ilmiinnytti heidät suoraan omaan makuuhuoneeseensa. Tuntui kun Malfoy ei olisi heti ymmärtänyt, että he olivat perillä määränpäässään, vaan tämä piti edelleen Harrysta kiinni. Vasta kun Harry irrotti oman otteensa ja astui askeleen vuodettaan kohden, Malfoykin havahtui, katsoi ympärilleen ja kömpi saman tien sängylle ja käpertyi pieneksi kasaksi päiväpeiton päälle.  
  
Tilanne oli absurdi ja Harry katsoi ihmeissään sängyllään kippurassa makaavaa Malfoyta. Tämä tuntui nukahtaneen siinä silmänräpäyksessä kun oli päässyt Harryn vuoteelle. Kuinka paljon Malfoy olikaan mahtanut juoda ja ennen kaikkea miksi?  
  
Kysymykset risteilivät Harryn mielessä kun hän levitti viltin Malfoyn ylle. Sitten Harry riisui viittansa ja pyysi Oljon paikalle. Kotitonttua hän ohjeisti tuomaan krapulalientä sekä jotain iltapalaa itselleen, sillä hän ei aikonut jättää Malfoyta yksin hetkeksikään. Miksi ikinä tämä olikin ratkennut juomaan, taustalla täytyi olla jokin hyvä syy. Lisäksi Harrya vaivasi kartanossa kuuluneet äänet, ne eivät myöskään vaikuttaneet normaaleilta. Riitelivätkö Lucius ja Narcissa Malfoy noin rajusti?  
  
Aterioituaan hiljaisuudessa katsellen Malfoyn nukkumista, Harry päätti itsekin, ettei uni olisi pahitteeksi. Hän uskoi, että kuulisi toivottavasti huomenna Malfoylta tarkemmin, mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän saattoi vain toivoa, ettei se olisi mitään kovin pahaa. Kuinka väärässä hän olikaan.  


 

~ * ~

  
Aamu valkeni harmaana ja sateisena. Harry kuunteli pisaroiden ropinaa ikkunalautaa vasten ja venytteli varovasti. Malfoy hänen vieressään nukkui edelleen samassa kippurassa johon tämä oli sammunut edellisenä iltana, eikä Harry halunnut herättää tätä.  
  
Harry oli arvellut illalla, ettei olisi kovin viisasta säikyttää Malfoyta heti ensitöikseen aamulla, joten hänkin oli päättänyt nukkua vaatteet yllään. Se ei ollut kovin miellyttävää, mutta hätä ei tuntenut lakia, ja Harry oli aistinut, että nyt oli todellakin kyseessä hätä.  
  
Varoen herättämässä Malfoyta Harry nousi sängystä ja lähti toimittamaan aamutoimiaan, Oljon hän komensi valmistamaan aamiaista. Hän antaisi Malfoyn nukkua vielä, sillä tämä tarvitsi ehdottomasti unta. Toki aamiaisellakin olisi oma aikansa ja paikkansa, mutta myöhemmin.  
  
Osoittautui kuitenkin, että Malfoy ei tahtonut nukkua pidempään. Tämä oli hereillä kun Harry saapui suihkunraikkaana takaisin huoneeseen. Hieman pöllämystyneenä Malfoy katseli ympärilleen mutta ei kommentoinut mitenkään sitä, että heräsi Harryn sängystä. Näinköhän mies edes muisti, kuinka oli eilen tänne päätynyt?  
  
"Huomenta", Harry sanoi mahdollisimman neutraalilla äänellä. "Yöpöydällä on krapulalientä. Pesuhuone on käytävän varrella jos haluat käydä suihkussa. Siellä on puhtaita pyyhkeitä ja jätän tänne jotain vaatteita joita voit lainata. Keittiö löytyy alakerrasta, tule syömään kun olet valmis."  
  
Odottamatta vastausta Harry kääntyi selin ja ryhtyi penkomaan vaatekaapistaan jotain Malfoylle sopivaa päälle pantavaa. Hetken päästä hän kuuli, kuinka Malfoyn nousi sängystä, sitten liemipullon korkki naksahti ja pian ovi kolahti vaimeasti kiinni. Löydettyään sopivat vaatteet Harry jätti ne sängylle ja suuntasi alakertaan valvomaan aamiaisten valmistumista.  
  
Hörppiessään toista kahvikupillistaan Harry pohti, olikohan Malfoy livahtanut hänen huomaamattaan pois. Ehkä tämä oli sittenkin niin järkyttynyt herättyään Harryn sängystä, että tämä oli nähnyt parhaaksi paeta. Samassa keittiön ovi kuitenkin avautui ja Malfoy astui sisään hiukset edelleen hieman kosteina.  
  
Sanomatta mitään Harry viittasi kohden pöytää, jolle oli katettu munia, pekonia ja paahtoleipää sekä juustoa, voita ja vadelmahilloa. Malfoy ei katsonut Harrya kunnolla silmiin kun istui ja ryhtyi levittämään hilloa leivälleen. Harry kaatoi appelsiinimehua kahteen pikariin ja ojensi toisen Malfoylle, joka otti sen vastaan nyökäten pienesti vältellen edelleen katsomasta Harryyn.  
  
He aterioivat hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Harry kaatoi lisää kahvia heidän kuppeihinsa ja katseli, kuinka Malfoy sekoitti omaansa kaksi palaa sokeria ja ison lorauksen maitoa. Harry nautti itse kahvinsa mustana. Kun he olivat valmiita, Oljo ilmestyi korjaamaan astiat pöydästä, mutta Malfoy ei edes vilkaissut kotitonttua.  
  
"Kiitos", Malfoy sanoi yllättäen hiljaisella äänellä ja tuijotti tiukasti pöydän pintaa.  
"Ole hyvä", Harry vastasi kohteliaasti, lähes järkyttyneenä että Malfoy edes kiitti häntä.  
"Minä tarkoitan sitä. Kiitos kun veit minut pois sieltä", Malfoyn ääni oli edelleen hiljainen, eikä tämä nostanut katsettaan.  
"Haluatko sinä puhua siitä?" Harry kysyi tunnustellen.  
  
Silloin Malfoy nosti katseensa, ja Harry näki tämän silmissä jälleen kyyneleitä. Hänestä tuntui kuinka joku olisi iskenyt häntä suoraan palleaan, sillä oli järkyttävää nähdä Malfoy tuollaisena, noin avoimena ja haavoittuneena. Aivan kun tällä ei olisi enää mitään menetettävää elämässään, ja Harry huomasi ajattelevansa, ettei hän voinut vihata ihmistä joka pystyi osoittamaan tunteensa noin avoimesti. Seuraavassa hetkessä hän mietti vihasiko hän edes oikeasti Malfoyta vai oliko se vain jokin typerä jäänne menneisyydestä?  
  
Ennen kuin Harry pääsi ajatuksissaan pidemmälle, Malfoy palautti hänet nykyhetkeen yksinäisen kyyneleen vierähtäessä tämän silmästä. Hetken Malfoy vain katseli Harrya väsyneillä ja kyyneleisillä silmillään, sitten tämä huokaisi ja käänsi päänsä pois huokaisten hiljaa.  
  
"Äiti on kuollut."  
  
Kesti hetken ennen kuin sanat saavuttivat Harryn tajunnan. Oliko Narcissa Malfoy kuollut? Kylmät väreet juoksivat pitkin Harryn selkärankaa ja hän värähti tahtomattaan. Nyt hän ymmärsi Malfoyn käytöksen, tämän eilisen juomisen sekä kartanossa kuuluneet äänet. Nähtävästi Lucius Malfoy riehui siellä surusta suunniltaan.  
  
"Olen todella pahoillani", Harry sanoi hiljaa ja nousi kiertääkseen pöydän toiselle puolelle.  
  
Malfoy ei vastustellut kun Harry veti tämän syliinsä. Sen sijaan mies takertui tiukasti Harryyn ja tämä tunsi kuinka Malfoyn hartiat tärisivät hiljaisesta itkusta. Harry puristi tiukemmin ja painoi poskensa Malfoyn vaaleisiin hiuksiin, ne tuoksuivat Harryn omalta shampoolta.  
  
He istuivat pitkään paikoillaan. Harry silitti lempein käsin Malfoyn selkää, ja lopulta tämä tyyntyi ja itku vaimeni. Harry ei odottanut, että Malfoy sanoisi mitään ja yllättyi kun tämä ei vetäytynytkään pois vaan ryhtyi puhumaan.  
  
"Kaikki tapahtui niin yllättäen. Äiti oli aivan terve ja sitten yhtäkkiä hän olikin kuollut. Lääkäri sanoi, että se liittyi jotenkin aivoihin ja verisuoniin, eikä sitä olisi voinut estää millään. Minä löysin hänet kun hän ei tullutkaan maanantai-iltana, kuten hänen tapanaan oli. Menin etsimään häntä ja siinä hän makasi, keskellä käytävää matkalla huoneeseeni avaamaton viinipullo kumossa vierellään. Hänellä oli aina tapana ottaa lasillinen kanssani. Otin pullon ja heitin sen seinään, viiniä roiskui äidinkin päälle."  
  
Ääni oli hiljainen mutta yllättävän vakaa. Harry mietti, että olikohan Malfoy ryypännyt maanantai-illasta saakka? Nyt oli perjantai. Harry päätti saman tien, ettei menisi tänään töihin. Hän ei voisi jättää Malfoyta yksin. Ei nyt kun tämä oli juuri menettänyt äitinsä.  
  
Sanomatta mitään Harry puristi miestä, jota hän oli vielä eilen luullut pahimmaksi vihamieheksensä, tiukemmin syliinsä.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Luku**  
  
Syyskuu 2009  
  
He istuivat koko viikonlopun Kalmanhanaukiolla, pääsääntöisesti olohuoneessa. Harry pyysi Oljoa hankkimaan heille ruokaa, sillä hän ei aikonut jättää Malfoyta hetkeksikään yksin. He eivät juurikaan puhuneet, Harry luki paksua romaania jonka oli saanut Hermionelta muutama joulu sitten lahjaksi mutta oli tapojensa mukaan unohtanut lukea sen, ja Malfoy puolestaan istui sohvalle käpertyneenä, tuijotti kaukaisuuteen tai nukkui lyhyitä pätkiä.  
  
Yöt he viettivät Harryn leveässä vuoteessa vierekkäin, kuitenkaan koskettamatta toisiaan. Harry oli perjantaina pohtinut pitäisikö hänen pyytää Oljoa laittamaan valmiiksi joku talon lukuisista huoneista, mutta Malfoy oli ratkaissut asian illalla astelemalla suoraan Harryn makuuhuoneeseen ja riisunut itsensä, jättäen vain t-paidan ja bokserit jalkaansa. Sitten tämä oli kömpinyt Harryn peitteiden alle. Harry oli seurannut vaitonaisena perässä ja varonut koskettamasta miestä, joka oli kääntänyt hänelle selkänsä ja huokui surua.  
  
Nyt oli sunnuntai ja Harry pohti, että hänen täytyisi mennä huomenna töihin. Hän ei silti halunnut häätää Malfoyta pois kodistaan, eikä hän ollut varma, kuinka sanoa tälle, että tämä voisi jäädä niin pitkäksi aikaa kun haluaisi. Onneksi Malfoy itse ratkaisi tämänkin ongelman Harryn puolesta.  
  
"Saanko jäädä tänne joksikin aikaa, en halua mennä kartanoon", Malfoy kysyi hiljaisella äänellä.  
"Tietenkin, sano vain jos tarvitset jotain", Harry laski kirjan käsistään.  
"Jos kotitonttusi voisi tuoda jotain vaatteitani ja tavaroitani kartanosta niin olisin tyytyväinen."  
"Totta kai", Harry sanoi ja ohjeisti välittömästi Oljoa noudattamaan myös Malfoyn käskyjä, vaikka ehkä tonttu olisi tehnyt sen muutoinkin, olivathan he kuitenkin naimisissa.  
  


~ * ~

  
Harryn yllätykseksi Malfoy jäi paljon pidemmäksi aikaa kuin hän oli luullut. Tietenkään Harry ei maininnut asiasta mitään, sillä hän huomasi, että Malfoy tarvitsi selvästikin aikaa toipua suuresta järkytyksestä, jonka tämän äidin kuolema oli aiheuttanut. Välillä Harryn katsoessa Malfoyta hänestä tuntui, että hänen edessään istui aivan uusi ja vieras ihminen. Harry ei tuntenut lainkaan tätä miestä, jonka kanssa hän oli ollut pakkoavioliitossa viimeiset neljä vuotta, mutta uteliaisuus kutitteli Harryn sisällä.  
  
Tilanne oli kaikin puolin omituinen ja kummallinen. Harry ja Malfoy olivat olleet vuosia naimisissa, nähneet toisiaan kahdesti viikossa mutta eivät olleet puhuneet toisilleen juuri mitään näiden vuosien aikana. Harry joutui oikein pinnistelemään, että muisti, milloin oli viimeksi kuullut Malfoyn puhuvan ennen viime torstaita, kun tämä oli pyytänyt Harrya viemään hänet pois kartanosta.  
  
Jonkin aikaa asiaa pohdittuaan, Harry totesi, ettei heidän suhteensa ollut juurikaan muuttunut viime vuosien aikana. Se, että heidät oli pakotettu naimisiin ja harrastamaan seksiä toistensa kanssa ei ollut ainakaan lähentänyt heitä pätkääkään. He olivat toisilleen edelleen aivan tuntemattomia, ja ainoa muutos entiseen oli se, etteivät he enää edes puhuneet toisilleen. Se ei ollut häirinnyt Harrya niin pitkään kun he olivat nähneet vain muutaman kerran viikossa. Nyt Malfoyn asuessa hänen kattonsa alla, Harry kiinnostui väkisin tämän ajatuksista ja toivoi, että voisi sittenkin oppia tuntemaan tämän vaitonaisen vaaleaverikön paremmin.  
  
Tutustumista oli kuitenkin vaikea aloittaa, sillä Malfoy suri äitiään ja vetäytyi omiin oloihinsa. Niinpä Harry yritti kaikin keinoin helpottaa tämän oloa ja tarjosi äänetöntä tukeaan. Hän ei ollut varma, ymmärsikö Malfoy hänen aikeitaan, mutta ainakaan tämä ei riidellyt tai väittänyt vastaan. Harry toivoi, että jonain päivänä Malfoy ymmärtäisi hänen aikeensa, ja vaikka hän ei odottanut kiitosta, ehkä he löytäisivät jonkinlaisen puheyhteyden.  
  
Seksiä he eivät olleet harrastaneet sen jälkeen kun Narcissa oli kuollut, ja Harry oli asiasta enemmän kuin tyytyväinen. Häntä oli ahdistanut viime vuosien ajan seksin pakkomaisuus ja tavoitteellisuus, etenkin kun haluttua lopputulosta ei ollut kaikesta yrittämisestä huolimatta kuulunut. Niinpä Harry oli enemmän kuin tyytyväinen asioiden saamaan käänteeseen, vaikka toki Narcissan kuolema suretti häntäkin. Seksin harrastamista Harry ei silti aikonut ottaa esille oma-aloitteisesti.  
  
Eräänä päivänä Malfoy sai kuitenkin kirjeen ministeriöstä.  
  
"Minut vaaditaan ylimääräiseen kontrolliin Mungoon", Malfoy sanoi ääni tasapaksuna.  
"Hyvä on, minä tulen mukaan", Harry ilmoitti välittömästi ja Malfoy kohotti yllättyneenä päätään.  
"Ei sinun tarvitse", tämä yritti protestoida.  
"Ei ehkä tarvitse, mutta minä haluan", Harry sanoi ja asia oli sillä loppuun käsitelty.  
  
Parantajan luona vierailu oli karmiva kokemus. Harry katseli, kuinka Malfoy alistettiin lukemattomiin testeihin ja toimenpiteisiin, kuinka tältä kyseltiin yksityiskohtaisia ja nöyryyttäviä tietoja heidän seksielämästään. Lopulta Harryn mitta tuli täyteen, kun parantaja tivasi, miksi Malfoy ei ollut täyttänyt velvollisuuttaan ja hankkiutunut jo raskaaksi, sillä ilmeisesti vika oli yksin Malfoyssa, ainakin parantajan mielestä.  
  
"Kuulkaahan nyt", Harry aloitti ja koitti pitää äänensä mahdollisimman rauhallisena. "Hänen äitinsä on kuollut vain muutama viikko sitten, eikä hautajaisiakaan ole vielä järjestetty. Te ette voi vaatia, että hän jaksaisi ajatella nyt 'velvollisuuttaan velhoyhteiskuntaa kohtaan' tässä tilanteessa! Ja jos te niin ajattelette, olette kaikki sydämettömiä hirviöitä. Minä en todellakaan alista  _aviomiestäni_  kokemaan mitään sellaista, mistä koituu hänelle vain lisää tuskaa."  
  
"Herra Potter", parantaja piipitti kauhistuneella äänellä kun Harryn oma äänensävy oli noussut vaarallisesti. "Emme tietenkään  _pakota_  ketään, mutta haluamme muistuttaa velvollisuudesta."  
  
"Paskat teidän velvollisuuksistanne!" Harry tuhahti. "Me olemme olleet neljä vuotta naimisissa emmekä ole tulleet kertaakaan raskaaksi. Muutaman viikon tai vaikka kuukauden tauko tuskin huonontaa tätä tilannetta."  
  
Parantaja yritti änkyttää vielä jotain, mutta Harry tarttui tiukasti hämmästyneen näköistä Malfoyta kädestä ja marssi ulos huoneesta. Viha kiehui hänen sisällään, hän oli suuttunut parantajaan, ministeriöön ja koko typerään pakkoavioliittolakiin, joka ei antanut heidän valita itse kumppaniaan. Vasta Kalmanhanaukion olohuoneessa hän huomasi pitävänsä edelleen Malfoyta kädestä.  
  
"Sinä et mene tuonne enää yksin", Harry sanoi ja laski varovasti Malfoyn kädestä irti.  
"Ai enkö?" Malfoyn katse oli aidon hämmästynyt.  
"Kuule, minä tiedän, ettei tämä meidän juttumme ole mikään unelmaromanssi, eikä tule koskaan olemaankaan. Tällä hetkellä olen sitä mieltä, että koko pakkoavioliittolaki saa painua hornan kuuseen", Harry sanoi tuohtuneena.  
"Mutta meidän velvollisuutemme..."  
"Paskat velvollisuuksista! Kuule Malfoy, minä en pidä sinusta etkä sinä pidä minusta, joten sovitaanko että lopetamme yrittämisen. Minä en aio enää harrastaa pakkoseksiä sinun kanssasi", Harry hengitti raskaasti ja kapinoinnin ilo kupli hänen sisällään.  
  
Hetken ajan Malfoy seisoi hölmistynyt ilme kasvoillaan ennen kuin purskahti vapautuneeseen nauruun. Harry ei muistanut, että olisi kuullut Malfoyn nauravan koskaan ja hymy hiipi väkisin hänenkin huulilleen.  
  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Malfoy sanoi lopulta. "Paskat ministeriöstä ja velvollisuuksista!"  
"Hyvä", Harry hymyili nyt leveästi.  
"Laittaisikohan Oljo meille hieman voileipiä ja teetä?" Malfoy kysyi hymyn viipyessä edelleen hänen suupielessään.  
  
Yhdessä he astelivat keittiöön ja pyysivät kotitonttua valmistamaan heille ison kannun teetä sekä kasan voileipiä. Heidän syödessään Harry kertoi Malfoylle ensimmäisen kerran Hermionen tavoitteesta saada kumottua pakkoavioliittolaki, mutta naisen ponnistelut olivat tähän saakka valuneet tyhjiin, sen verran hyvin ja ovelasti Pimento oli asian ministeriölle valmistellut. Malfoy kuunteli kiinnostuneena ja kyseli Harrylta joitain yksityiskohtia.  
  
Myöhemmin, heidän istuessaan olohuoneessa ja molempien lukiessa omia kirjojaan, Harry ajatteli, että hän oli ensimmäisen kerran elämässään käynyt sivistyneen keskustelun Draco Malfoyn kanssa. Ajatus tuntui yllättävän mukavalta ja hän huomasi miettivänsä, ettei Malfoy ehkä sittenkään ollut huonompi juttukumppani.  
  


~ * ~

  
Lokakuu 2009  
  
Narcissa Malfoyn hautajaiset järjestettiin kolme viikkoa tämän kuoleman jälkeen. Harrylle oli itsestään selvää, että hän seisoisi Malfoyn rinnalla ja niin hän tekikin. Tilaisuus oli koruton ja vierasmäärä suppea. Malfoyt eivät halunneet vetää turhaa huomiota puoleensa liian prameilla maahanpanijaisilla.  
  
Omituista sen sijaan oli, ettei Malfoy tuntunut juurikaan ottavan kontaktia isäänsä. Eikä Lucius Malfoy liiemmin huomioinut poikaansa saatikka Harrya, vaikka jotenkin Harry oli varautunut siihen, että saisi taas kuunnella Luciuksen piilouhkauksia ja varoituksia. Toisaalta ajat olivat kyllä muuttuneet, eikä Lucius Malfoylla ollut enää samaa arvovaltaa kuin ennen sotaa, ja siitäkin oli kulunut jo hyvän aikaa.  
  
Haudalla puhalsi kylmä tuuli auringonpaisteesta huolimatta ja Harry huomasi Malfoyn värisevän ohuessa kaavussaan. Ajattelematta asiaa enempää, Harry kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille ja tunsi Malfoyn nojautuvan aavistuksen itseään vasten. Viime päivien aikana Harry oli vähitellen muuttanut käsitystään Malfoysta ihmisenä. Hän tiesi, ettei muutos tapahtuisi yhdessä yössä, mutta hän tahtoi antaa toiselle mahdollisuuden.  
  
Seuraavana päivänä heidän kuvansa oli Päivän Profeetan etusivulla, ja koko velhomaailman tiedossa oli, että he olivat olleet naimisissa viime vuodet. Harrya asia ei olisi voinut kuitenkaan vähempää kiinnostaa, sillä hän oli jo niin tottunut siihen, että hänen yksityiset asiansa leviteltiin lehtien palstoilla. Se, että hänen pakkoavioliittonsa tuli julki, oli ollut oikeastaan vain odotettavissa ja oli ollut suoranainen ihme, ettei kukaan Mungon parantajista ollut vielä vuotanut sitä lehdistölle.  
  


~ * ~

  
Draco oli niin väsynyt, ettei hän jaksanut välittää mistään. Päivät hän haahuili Kalmanhanaukio kahdentoista pölyisissä huoneissa, nukkui tai vain tuijotti ikkunasta ulos. Iltaisin hän aterioi hiljaisuuden vallitessa Potterin kanssa minkä jälkeen he vetäytyivät olohuoneeseen lukemaan omia kirjojaan. Yöksi hän käpertyi Potterin lämpimään vuoteeseen nukkumaan. Draco oli yllättynyt siitä, kuinka hyvin hän pystyi nukkumaan Potterin vieressä. Lisäksi tämä oli pitänyt sanansa eikä ollut yrittänyt lähentyä kertaakaan Dracoa intiimissä mielessä, ja siitä Draco oli kiitollinen.  
  
Aluksi Dracoa oli painanut velvollisuudentunto, he olivat kuitenkin kaikesta huolimatta naimisissa ja heidän velvollisuutensa oli saada uusia velholapsia maailmaan. Hänet oli kuitenkin kasvatettu kunnioittamaan tiettyjä velhomaailman sääntöjä ja etenkin ministeriön määräyksiä. Potter oli ilmoittanut kuitenkin yllättävän tiukasti, että hän haistatti pitkät ministeriölle ja se sopi Dracolle paremmin kuin hyvin. Draco muisti kyllä, kuinka Potter oli kapinoinut heidän kouluaikoinaan sääntöjä vastaan ja tuntui kerrankin hyvältä olla hänen kanssaan samalla puolella.  
  
Muutenkin Dracon elämä oli heittänyt kuperkeikkaa viime viikkojen aikana. Äidin kuolema oli ollut shokki ja järkytys, ja oli sitä edelleenkin. Dracolla ei ollut minkäänlaista kiinnostusta palata Kartanoon missä hänen isänsä riehui humalapäissään surun murtamana. Ihme, että tämä oli kyennyt hautajaisiin ja käyttäytyi siellä asiallisesti.  
  
Totuus oli kuitenkin karu, Dracolla ei ollut kovin montaa ystävää, joiden luo hän olisi voinut mennä. Blaisella oli oma elämänsä ja pieni lapsi, Pansyn elämä on liian liikkuvaista kun tämä matkusti miehensä huispausotteluiden perässä ja muut entiset luihuiset olivat suurin osa samassa pakkoavioliittotilanteessa kuin hänkin. Niinpä hänellä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kun asua laillisen aviomiehensä nurkissa.  
  
Tosin se, kuinka Potter häntä kohteli, oli ollut pieni yllätys Dracolle. Totta oli, kuten Potterkin oli todennut, etteivät he olleet toistensa ylimpiä ystäviä. Silti jossain vaiheessa vuosien aikana Potter oli onnistunut kasvamaan aikuiseksi ja pystyi suhtautumaan Dracoon asiallisesti. Lisäksi oli helpottavaa, ettei Dracon täytynyt enää alistua Potterin panopuuksi, sillä Draco todellakin luotti Potterin sanaan tässä asiassa. Seksi oli viimeisenä hänen mielessään, ja hän oli iloinen kun saattoi viimein rentoutua edes hieman potematta huonoa omaatuntoa kun ei ollut tullut vielä raskaaksi.  
  
Se, mitä Potter oli kertonut Grangerin yrityksestä kumota pakkoavioliittolaki, kuulosti Dracosta mielenkiintoiselta. Jos hänellä oli vain hieman enemmän voimia, hän voisi tehdä jotain asian hyväksi. Jossain Dracon mielen perukoilla kummitteli jokin vanha laki, josta hän oli lukenut vuosia sitten. Olisikohan mahdollista, että siitä olisi apua tilanteeseen?  
  
Draco päätti, että pyytäisi Potterin kotitonttua tuomaan hänelle muutamia kirjoja Malfoyn kartanon kirjastosta. Hän tutkisi niitä ensin, ennen kuin puhuisi asiasta Potterille mitään. Saattoihan hän muistaa väärinkin.  
  
  


* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Luku**  
  
Joulukuu 2009  
  
Joulu oli Harrylle poikkeuksellinen sinä vuonna. Tämä oli hänen ensimmäinen joulunsa jonka hän vietti laillisen aviomiehensä kanssa. Pari viime kuukautta olivat olleet mielenkiintoisia ja Harry oli oppinut paljon uutta Malfoysta. Tämä oli oikeastaan aika mielenkiintoinen persoona ja Malfoy oli osoittanut, ettei ollut lainkaan sellainen ylimielinen ja itsetietoinen röyhkimys kuten Harry oli aina kuvitellut. Malfoy osasi olla huumorintajuinen ja pohdiskelevakin. Toki tämä suri edelleen äitiään, joten oli aivan luonnollista että hän vetäytyi paljon omiin oloihinsa, eikä kaivannut häiriötekijöitä ympärilleen. Harry antoikin Malfoyn olla rauhassa silloin kun tämä näytti sitä tarvitsevan.  
  
He olivat kehittäneet jonkinlaisen toimivan rutiinin itselleen. Harry kävi arkisin töissä ja noudatti suurin piirtein säännöllistä työaikaa, tai niin säännöllistä kuin nuori aurori nyt saattoi noudattaa. Aamuisin he söivät yhdessä Oljon valmistaman aamiaisen Malfoyn kanssa, ja sitten Harry jätti tämän yksin päiväksi Kalmanhanaukiolle. Harrylla ei ollut mitään käsitystä, mitä Malfoy puuhasi kaikki päivät, mutta jotenkin tämä sai aikansa kulumaan, sillä lähes poikkeuksetta joka ilta kun Harry palasi kotiin, Malfoylla oli jotain uutta kerrottavaa.  
  
Illallisen ääressä he vaihtoivatkin päivän kuulumisia, Harry puhui jonkin verran työstään ja Malfoy kertoi satunnaisesti juoruja heidän Tylypahkan aikaisista tuttavistaan tai kommentoi kärkevästi Päivän Profeetan artikkeleita tai referoi kirjaa jota oli lukenut. Yöksi he kävivät edelleen nukkumaan vieretysten Harryn sänkyyn, ja siitä oli tullut jo tapa niin, ettei Harry edes osannut ajatella että Malfoy nukkuisi jossain muualla.  
  
Edelleen he saivat kutsuja Mungoon tutkimuksiin ja haastatteluihin, nykyisin vielä tiheämmin kun aikaisemmin. Joka kerta Harry oli Malfoyn mukana ja kertoi parantajalle, ettei hän aikonut raiskata puolisoaan enää kertaakaan. Tämä ei saanut parantajaa kovin iloiseksi, ja Harry mietti missä vaiheessa ministeriö ja itse Pimento puuttuisi heidän suhteeseensa. Tässä asiassa Harry ei silti aikonut joustaa tuumaakaan. He olivat yrittäneet neljä vuotta, eikä Malfoy ollut tullut raskaaksi kaikista liemistä ja muista tempuista huolimatta. Lisäksi Harrysta olisi ollut jopa kiusallista harrastaa seksiä Malfoyn kanssa nyt kun Harry oli viimein oppinut tuntemaan miestä edes hieman paremmin. He eivät koskaan puhuneet asiasta, mutta Harry vaistosi Malfoyn olevan samaa mieltä hänen kanssaan.  
  


~ * ~

  
"Kyllä sinä voit käydä Weasleyn luona aattona, ei minua haittaa", Malfoy sanoi kun he istuskelivat takkatulen äärellä lukemassa kolme päivää ennen jouluaattoa.  
"Haluaisitko sinä käydä kotonasi?" Harry kysyi varovasti, he eivät juurikaan puhuneet Lucius Malfoysta, eikä Harry tiennyt, oliko Malfoy nähnyt isäänsä lainkaan hautajaisten jälkeen.  
"Käyn siellä joulupäivänä", Malfoy totesi asiallisesti ja käänsi kirjansa sivua.  
  
"Lähtisitkö sinä sitten Kotikoloon aattona?" Harry kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
"Ei kiitos", Malfoyn sanat olivat kohteliaat mutta Harry näki hänen jännittyvän hieman.  
"Selvä", Harry nyökkäsi ja antoi asian olla.  
  
He olivat käyneet muutamia varovaisia keskusteluita joulunvietosta, ja nyt Harry oli ensimmäisen kerran pyytänyt Malfoyta mukaansa viettämään joulua Kotikoloon. Ei sillä, että Harrykaan olisi mennyt sinne mielellään tänä vuonna, sillä hän ei jostain syystä halunnut jättää Malfoyta yksin.  
  
"Mutta sinä voit kyllä mennä", Malfoy sanoi vielä kuin varmistaakseen, että hänelle sopisi että Harry viettäisi joulun jossain muualla kuin Kalmanhanaukiolla.  
"Katsotaan nyt", Harry mumisi.  
  
Jouluaattona kumpikaan heistä ei maininnut sanallakaan Kotikoloa tai Malfoyn kartanoa. He aterioivat yhdessä, jonka jälkeen Harry kysyi, haluaisiko Malfoy lähteä pienelle kävelylle. Kun tämä myöntyi, he ilmiintyivät yhdessä Godrickin Notkoon, missä he kävelivät hiljaisilla ja lumisilla kaduilla kunnes saapuivat hautausmaalle. Malfoy katseli, kuinka Harry taikoi kaksi kynttilää palamaan vanhempiensa haudalle. Sitten he ilmiintyivät Narcissa Malfoyn haudalle, missä Malfoy suoritti saman rituaalin.  
  
Hiljaisina he palasivat kotiin ja Harry pyysi Oljoa tuomaan totia olohuoneeseen. He istuivat jo tutuiksi tulleille paikoilleen ja hörppivät lämmintä juomaa. Pian molemmilla oli käsissään kesken jääneet kirjat ja huoneessa kuului vain sivujen rapina sekä takkatulen rätinä. Harry ajatteli, että tämä oli ehkä sittenkin paras tapa viettää joulua.  
  


~ * ~

  
Helmikuu 2010  
  
Eräänä lauantaiaamuna Malfoy kysyi ensimmäisen kerran Hermionen projektista kumota pakkoavioliittolaki. Harry oli yllättynyt, että Malfoy yleensä muisti Hermionen tekevän töitä asian eteen.  
  
"Olen ehkä löytänyt jotain, mistä saattaisi olla hyötyä", Malfoy sanoi hyvin varovasti ja katsoi Harrya kahvikuppinsa reunan yli.  
"Me voisimme mennä käymään Hermionen ja Ronin luona?" Harry ehdotti kokeilevasti, he eivät olleet tavanneet kummankaan ystäviä yhdessä, vaan molemmat olivat hoitaneet sosiaaliset yhteytensä yksin.  
"Hmmm, se voisi olla järkevää. En tiedä, osaisitko sinä selittää asian Grangerille oikein", Malfoy sanoi ja Harry tuhahti, mutta vain hieman loukkaantuneena.  
"Minä kysyn, ovatko he kotona", Harry tyytyi toteamaan ja lähti olohuoneeseen ottaakseen hormiyhteyden Ronin luo.  
  
Hermione innostui välittömästi Harryn uutisista ja kutsui heidät samana iltana syömään päivällistä. Rose olisi Mollyn ja Arthurin luona hoidossa, joten he voisivat jutella rauhassa. Harry varmisti vielä, että hänen ystävänsä olisivat kohteliaita Malfoyta kohtaan, ja Ron totesi jostain Hermionen selän takaa jotain, mikä kuulosti  _mikäli myös hilleri käyttäytyy_ , ja Harry huokasi. Toivottavasti ilta ei menisi kokonaan pieleen.  
  
Harryn huoli oli kuitenkin turha. Malfoy oli hyvin kohtelias molempia Harryn ystäviä kohtaan ja nämä vastasivat käytökseen samalla tavalla. Harry huomasi Ronin kohottelevan kulmiaan yllättyneenä kun Malfoy kehui Hermionelle jälkiruokaa, joka oli Hermionen bravuuri, suklaakakkua ja vaniljajäätelöä.  
  
Illallisen jälkeen he siirtyivät olohuoneeseen, missä Ron tarjoili heille kermakaljaa. He asettuivat mukavasti sohville ja nojatuoleihin istumaan, kunnes Hermione lopulta otti esille asian, miksi he olivat ylipäänsä saapuneet paikalle.  
  
"Ymmärsin Harryn puheista, että sinulla olisi jokin idea pakkoavioliittolain kumoamiseksi Malfoy?"  
"En ole aivan varma onko tästä varsinaisesti hyötyä, mutta vuonna 1636 laadittiin asetus joka koskee puhdasveristen velhojen avioitumista. Lähinnä se keskittyy siihen, etteivät velhot voi mennä naimisiin taikaolentojen kanssa, mutta siitä voisi saada irti jotain. Sen lisäksi löysin lain vuodelta 1387 jossa kumotaan vuonna 956 voimaan tullut avioliittolaki. Oletko tutustunut näihin?" Malfoyn silmät kirkastuivat kun tämä veti taskustaan useita taiteltuja pergamentteja ja ojensi niitä Hermionelle sitä mukaa kun selitti kunkin sisältöä.  
  
Kuunneltuaan hetken, Harrysta tuntui että hänen silmänsä lasittuivat ja hänen päänsä alkoi nuokkua. Olo oli kuin Binnisin taikahistorian tunnilla kun Malfoy luetteli vuosilukuja ja lakipykäliä Hermionen nyökkäillessä innokkaasti. Onneksi Ron viittasi päällään kohden velhoshakkilautaa ja Harry hymyili kiitollisena. Hänestä ei olisi Malfoylle ja Hermionelle apua, joten sama oli ottaa erä tai kaksi shakkia Ronin kanssa.  
  
Ilta venyi myöhälle. Ron kävi hakemassa jossain vaiheessa pientä iltapalaa olohuoneeseen, kun he olivat pelanneet viisi erää velhoshakkia, eikä Hermionen ja Malfoyn keskustelu tuntunut taukoavan hetkeksikään. Harry katseli hieman hämmästyneenä Malfoyta joka jutteli eloisasti Hermionen kanssa, osoitteli jotain mitä oli kirjoitettu pergamentin marginaaliin ja unohti syödä lohivoileipänsä. Oliko tämä todellakin se sama ihminen, joka oli haukkunut Harryn parasta ystävää koko heidän kouluaikansa kuraveriseksi? Ihmiset saattoivat näköjään muuttua, ja siitä Harry oli enemmän kuin iloinen.  
  


~ * ~

  
Huhtikuu 2010  
  
"Ministeriöstä tuli kirje", Malfoy sanoi ennen kuin Harry oli ehtinyt edes riisua viittaansa.  
"Ai, mitä siinä sanotaan?" Harry kysyi ja ravisteli märästä viitastaan pisaroita pitkin keittiön lattiaa.  
"Et viitsisi", Malfoy sanoi tuskastuneena ja heilautti taikasauvallaan Harryn viitan kuivaksi.  
"Kiitos", Harry sanoi ja laittoi viittansa leijumaan eteisen naulakkoon.  
"Meidän täytyy mennä puhutteluun", Malfoy sanoi ja hänen äänensä tärisi hieman.  
  
Yllättyneenä Harry kohotti katseensa ja tarkasteli Malfoyn jäänharmaita silmiä, joissa leiskui sama viha kun heidän hääpäivänään. Tällä kertaa Harry tiesi sataprosenttisella varmuudella, ettei viha kohdistunut häneen vain kirjeeseen joka lepäsi keittiön pöydällä. Tuskin Malfoy oli heidän häissäänkään Harrya vihannut, vaan järjestelmää joka riisti heiltä vapaan tahdon.  
  
"No, olenkin odottanut tätä päivää", Harry huokaisi raskaasi ja istahti pöydän ääreen.  
"Me emme voi vedota enää äitini kuolemaan, siitä on liian pitkä aika, selitys ei mene enää läpi"; Malfoy huokaisi myös ja istui Harrya vastapäätä.  
"Edistyttekö te Hermionen kanssa?" Harry tiesi, että Malfoy ja Hermione tekivät nyt tiivistä yhteistyötä pakkoavioliittolain kumoamiseksi, ja Malfoy kävi useamman kerran viikossa juttelemassa asiasta Hermionen kanssa tai Hermione piipahti Kalmanhanaukiolla paksujen lakikirjojensa kanssa.  
  
"Emme juuri", Malfoy huokaisi ja painoi päänsä käsiinsä. "Pimento on ollut ovela ja tukkinut lähes jokaisen porsaanreiän, mitä saattaa olla. Hermione on jo kääntänyt viime vuosien aikana kaikki mahdolliset kivet. Mutta me emme luovuta. Sain tänään kirjeen myös Anthony Goldsteinilta, hän työskentelee isänsä asianajotoimistossa, ja heillä on useita asiakkaita, jotka taistelevat pakkoavioliittolakia vastaan. Pohdimme ryhmäkanteen nostamista."  
"Tämä on kyllä aivan hullua", Harry mumisi.  
"Niin, ihmiset ovat käärmeissään siitä, että heidät  _pakotetaan_  naimisiin, vaikka suurin osa avioliitoista onkin onnellisia ja uusia lapsia on syntynyt ennätysmäiset määrät. Mutta puheita herättää se, että ministeriö puuttuu liiaksi ihmisten henkilökohtaisiin asioihin kuten juuri avioliittoon ja seksielämään. Koetamme löytää Anthonyn ja Hermionen kanssa jotain, minkä perusteella voisimme vedota yksilönvapauteen", Malfoy puhui tuohtuneena ja Harry hymyili salaa niin tämän innolle kuin sille, että vanhat kaunat tuntuivat olevan haudattu, kun heillä oli yhteinen päämäärä jonka eteen taistella.  
  
"Hannah kertoi tänään odottavansa heidän kolmatta lastaan", Harry vaihtoi puheenaihetta.  
"He sopivat kyllä Longbottomin kanssa täydellisesti toisilleen", Malfoy sanoi hieman poissaolevana ja hypisteli ministeriöstä tullutta kirjettä.  
"No, näytä sitä niin pääsen pilaamaan iltani", Harry alistui ja ojensi kätensä ottaakseen epämiellyttävän kirjeen.  
"Ei siinä sanota muuta kuin että meidän täytyy saapua ensi viikon tiistaina kuulusteluun ja puhutteluun", Malfoy ojensi kirjeen ja Harry silmäili sen nopeasti läpi.  
  
"Meidän täytyy keksiä jokin peitetarina", Harry sanoi ja työnsi kirjeen pois.  
"Sanotaanko, ettei sinulla seiso?" Malfoyn sanat olisivat saaneet Harryn suuttumaan jossain toisessa tilanteessa, mutta nyt hän jäi vakavissaan miettimään Malfoyn sanoja.  
"Ei se mene läpi, potenssilientä on saatavilla eri vahvuisina", Harry joutui torjumaan ehdotuksen.  
"Työstressiä?" Malfoy ehdotti.  
"Näh, ei onnistu. Ne saavat tietää, että viimeiset pari kuukautta on ollut aika rauhallista", Harry kiristeli hampaitaan.  
  
"Masennus?" Harry ehdotti puolestaan Malfoylle heidän oltua hetken hiljaa ja pohdittua tilannetta.  
"En usko, että se on uskottavaa", Malfoy mutristi suutaan. "Sitä paitsi joutuisin vain turhaan ramppaamaan henkiparantajan luona eikä minulla ole nyt ylimääräistä aikaa, haluan keskittyä tähän pakkoavioliittolain kumoamiseen."  
"Sitten meidän täytyy vain mennä ja katsoa mitä ne haluavat", Harry alistui.  
"Voivatko ne pakottaa meidät harrastamaan seksiä?" Malfoy pohti ääneen.  
"Kuinka ne sen tekisivät? Tulisivat makuuhuoneeseen pitämään kädestä kiinni?" Harry tuhahti.  
"Älä edes leikilläsi sano noin", Malfoyn katse oli kauhistunut ja Harry naurahti tahtomattaan.  
"Hyvin se menee, kyllä me jotain keksimme, älä huoli", hän sanoi ja nousi valmistamaan heille päivällistä.  
  
  


* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Luku**  
  
Huhtikuu 2010  
  
"Te olette olleet nyt neljä ja puolivuotta naimisissa", Dolores Pimento sanoi mairealla äänellään ja selasi edessään olevia pergamentteja.  
  
Sekä Harry että Malfoy pysyivät hiljaa. He istuivat Pimennon työpöydän edessä olevilla epämiellyttävillä tuoleilla, joista Harry oli kuullut kauhutarinoita auroriosaston kahvihuoneessa. Huhun mukaan tuoli saattoi sitoa istujansa kiinni ja pystyi paljastamaan jos tämä valehteli. Harry liikehti hieman vaivaantuneena ja koitti olla ajattelematta mitään, ettei tuoli reagoisi häneen.  
  
"Tässähän se on, avioliitto numero 32", Pimento veti voitonriemuisesti esiin paperin johon oli nähtävästi kirjattu Harryn ja Malfoyn suhde. "Saamiemme tietojen mukaan avioliittonne alussa teillä oli säännöllinen ja hyvä seksielämä."  
  
Harry olisi halunnut oikaista Pimennon käsityksen hyvästä seksielämästä, mutta pysyi hiljaa huomattuaan Malfoyn varoittavan katseen. Tämä oli oikeassa, ei ollut järkevää lähteä riitelemään ja inttämään. He olivat sopineet, että kuuntelisivat mitä asiaa Pimennolla olisi ja miettisivät sitten kuinka toimisivat.  
  
"Mitä tapahtui?" Pimento katsoi heitä pää kallellaan ja mairea hymy huulillaan. "Miksi ette harrasta enää säännöllistä tai edes epäsäännöllistä seksiä niin kuin ministeriö teitä velvoittaa? Etenkin sinun, herra Potter, pitäisi tietää se ministeriön arvostettuna työntekijänä."  
  
"Minun äitini kuoli", Malfoy sanoi hiljaa.  
"Mutta siitähän on jo aikaa vaikka kuinka paljon", Pimento huiskaisi huolettomasti, aivan kun suruaika olisi jotain, minkä voisi määrittää.  
"Me emme ole olleet kovin läheisiä. Olemme miettineet, että ehkä meidän avioliittomme oli virhe ja -", Harry yritti, mutta Pimento keskeytti hänet.  
  
"Meillä on täällä pakkoavioliitto-osastolla keinomme saada mitä haluamme. Annamme teille vielä yhden mahdollisuuden, mutta jos emme saa positiivista raporttia toukokuun loppuun mennessä otamme pakkokeinot käyttöön", Pimento ei enää hymyillyt vaan hänen suunsa oli tiukka viiva.  
  
"Me yritimme neljä vuotta, mutta Malfoy ei tullut raskaaksi!" Harry huudahti.  
"En tarkoita, että teidän täytyisi raskautua toukokuun aikana, mutta teidän täytyy palata säännölliseen seksielämään. Kaksi kertaa viikossa, muistakaa se", hymy oli jälleen palannut Pimennon huulille. "Ja aloittakaa vaikka siitä, että kutsutte toisianne etunimillä."  
  


~ * ~

  
"Mitä hän tarkoitti pakkokeinoilla?" Malfoy kysyi heidän syödessä sinä iltana päivällistä.  
"En ole varma, mutta käytävillä on huhuttu jostain loitsuista joilla voidaan aiheuttaa tiettyjen ruumiinosien käyttäytyminen halutulla tavalla", Harry pureskeli ruokaansa.  
"Olen kuullut siitä loitsusta, mutta sen voi myös kiertää, tiedäthän... itse", Malfoyn korvat punoittivat ja Harry piti katseensa tiukasti lautasessaan, he eivät olleet koskaan puhuneet seksistä.  
  
Vaikka he nykyisin keskustelivat enemmän kuin koskaan ennen, ja olivat jopa oppineet tuntemaan toisensa edes jollain tasolla, seksi oli edelleen puheenaiheena sellainen, mistä kumpikaan ei tahtonut puhua. Tai näin Harry tulkitsi tilannetta, sillä hän itse ei tahtonut lähteä avautumaan Malfoylle, mistä hän piti sängyssä ja mistä ei. Se, että he nukkuivat vierekkäin, ei tehnyt heistä kuitenkaan rakastajia keskenään. Harry arvosti, ja jopa kunnioitti Malfoyta nykyisin huomattavasti enemmän, mitä hän olisi koskaan voinut kuvitella. Tämä teki hartiavoimin töitä löytääkseen jonkun syyn, mihin vedota, että heidänkin avioliittonsa voitaisiin mitätöidä.  
  
"Mutta olen myös kuullut, että Pimennolla on omia keinojaan saada tahtonsa läpi. Muistat varmaan hänen sulkakynänsä vuosien takaa?" Harry sanoi palaten jälleen heidän ongelmaansa.  
"Ei kai hänen sallita käyttää laittomia keinoja?" Malfoy puuskahti.  
"No, kyllä hän keksii, kuinka kiertää lakia", Harry huokaisi.  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän välilleen ja Harry mietti, pitäisikö heidän oikeasti yrittää ennen kuin ministeriö todella määräisi heille jotain epämiellyttäviä pakkokeinoja? Ei sillä, että hän  _haluaisi_  maata Malfoyn kanssa, mutta ajatus ei tuntunut enää aivan niin vastenmieliseltä kuin vielä vuosi sitten. Ehkä hän oli oppinut tuntemaan Malfoyn edes jollain tasolla, vaikka Harrylla ei oikeasti ollut aavistustakaan, mistä tämä piti sängyssä.  
  
"Mitä sinä olet mieltä?" Malfoy keskeytti Harryn mietteet.  
"Mistä?" Harry tunsi poskiensa punehtuvan.  
"Että mitä meidän pitäisi tehdä? Odotammeko me, että he määräävät meille pakkokeinoja vai..." Malfoy ei edelleenkään katsonut Harrya ja jätti lauseen roikkumaan ilmaan.  
"Luulen, että meidän täytyy yrittää", Harry huokaisi viimein. "Voimme pitkittää tätä, mutta luulen, ettei lopputulos tule juuri muuttumaan. Ja jos totta puhutaan, niin haluaisin säilyttää seksielämässäni edes hippusen itsemääräämisoikeuttani, jos se vain suinkin sopii."  
  
Huokaisten Malfoy laski aterimensa lautaselle ja nosti viimein katseensa.  
  
"Luulen, että olet oikeassa. En ole tästä kovin innoissani, mutta en uskalla ajatella, että joutuisin tekemään tämän todellisen pakon edessä."  
  
"Hyvä on", Harry nielaisi. "Teemmekö sen sitten samoin kun edellisillä kerroilla? Siis että minä... aivan viime hetkellä?"  
  
Ei ollut helppoa puhua siitä, mitä he olivat tehneet ennen, siitä, mikä oli ollut lähes raiskaus.  
  
"Ehkä me kokeilemme jotain muuta", Malfoy sanoi hyvin varovaisesti. "Jos se sinulle siis sopii?"  
"Tietenkin, totta kai", Harry myöntyi kiireesti. "Haluatko tehdä sen toisin päin?"  
"En", Malfoy pudisti päätään. "Mutta jos yrittäisimme olla... hieman läheisempiä toisillemme... jos ymmärrät mitä tarkoitan."  
"Esileikkiä?" Harry ehdotti ja Malfoy nyökkäsi. "Hyvä on, se sopii minulle."  
  
"Ja jos se ei onnistu, niin ainakin voimme sanoa, että olemme yrittäneet", Malfoy käänsi katseensa aivan kun heidän yrityksensä olisi jo ennalta tuhoon tuomittu.  
"Me yritämme, ja me onnistumme, minä tiedän sen", Harry sanoi luottavasti ja lisäsi kuin hetkenmielijohteesta: "Draco."  
  
Hidas hymy nousi Malfoyn kasvoille.  
  
"Hyvä on, minä luotan sinuun. Me yritämme... Harry."  
  


~ * ~

  
Tällä kertaa Harry halusi tehdä kaiken mahdollisimman oikein ja hyvin. Hän halusi, että Malfoy, Draco, hän korjasi nopeasti mielessään, nauttisi niin paljon kuin mahdollista. Hän ei halunnut toistaa vanhoja virheitään ja keskittyä vain omaan tyydytykseensä. Harry kyllä tiesi, että hän oli hyvä seksissä, olihan hän ehtinyt toteuttaa itseään vuosikaudet lukuisten miesten vuoteissa. Hän saattoi vain toivoa, etteivät hänen taitonsa olleet pahasti ruosteessa.  
  
Sitä hän ei puolestaan tiennyt, oliko Dracolla kuinka paljon kokemusta. Eikä Harry aikonut kysyä asiasta, sillä se ei oikeastaan edes kuulunut hänelle. Tärkeintä olisi, että he saisivat hoidettua tämän asian pois päiväjärjestyksestä, ettei ministeriö hengittäisi heidän niskaansa.  
  
Käytyään suihkussa Harry astui pelkkä pyyhe lanteillaan heidän makuuhuoneeseensa. He olivat sopineet, että tekisivät sen samana iltana ja Draco odotti jo sängyllä. Tosin ei samassa asennossa, jossa Harry oli tottunut näkemään tämän, vaan selällään maaten, jalassaan mustat pyjamanhousut.  
  
"Onko jotain, mitä et halua tehdä?" Harry kysyi hieman käheällä äänellä katsellessaan Dracon alastonta ylävartaloa huoneen hämäryydessä.  
"Ei oikeastaan", Draco vastasi yhtä jännittyneellä äänellä. "Onko sinulla?"  
"Ei, olen hyvin kaikkiruokainen", Harry hymyili ja istahti sängyn laidalle koskettaen Dracon nilkkaa. "Saanko hieroa sinua?"  
  
Draco nyökkäsi vastaukseksi ja kääntyi hitaasti vatsalleen ja Harry laski kätensä tämän lapaluiden väliin. Dracon iho oli lämmin ja Harry alkoi hitaasti hieroa niskaa ja olkapäitä. Hitaasti hän tunsi lihasten jännityksen laukeavan, kun hän pyöritteli niitä sormiensa alla. Harry oli päättänyt, että tämä saisi viedä vaikka koko yön, mutta hän ei aikoisi tehdä mitään, mihin Draco ei olisi valmis. Heidän aikaisempi kanssakäyminen vuoteessa oli jotain mihin Harry ei halunnut enää koskaan palata. Jos tämä ei onnistuisi, he ottaisivat vastaan ministeriön vihan ja tekisivät kahta kauheammin töitä pakkoavioliittolain kumoamiseksi.  
  
Mutta kun Harry painoi ensimmäisen kerran huulensa Dracon niskaan ja tämä huokaisi hiljaa, Harry ajatteli, että ehkä he saattaisivat sittenkin onnistua. Kun Harry antoi huultensa vaeltaa ihoa pitkin jättäen jälkeensä kostean vanan, lihakset hänen kosketuksensa alla värisivät eikä Harry uskonut sen johtuvan inhosta.  
  
Sitten Harry näykkäsi hyvin varovaisesti Dracon niskaa ja kuuli, kuinka tämä henkäisi yllättyneenä. Harry toisti eleen ja sai uuden terävän henkäyksen palkakseen. Nähtävästi tämä kiihotti Dracoa yhtä paljon kuin Harryakin, ja niinpä Harry keskittyi hyväksi toviksi näykkimään ja imemään Dracon niskaa kunnes tämä vääntelehti hänen allaan.  
  
"Haluaisitko koskea minua?" Harry ehdotti varovasti ja Draco kääntyi hieman niin että makasi kyljellään.  
  
Tämä ei vastannut Harryn kysymykseen, mutta kohotti kuitenkin kätensä ja ryhtyi sivelemään Harryn käsivarsia. Kosketus oli varovainen eikä Harry halunnut kiirehtiä, hän antoi Dracon tutkia rauhassa vartaloaan kunnes kumartui itse suutelemaan Dracon kaulaa, antaen huuliensa valua yhä alemmas lähes karvattomalle rinnalle.  
  
He käyttivät hyvän ajan toistensa vartaloiden tutkimiseen. He koskettelivat, maistelivat ja hyväilivät toisiaan, ja Harry yllättyi kuinka hyvältä Dracon kosketus tuntui. Harry oli luullut, että hänen täytyisi ummistaa silmänsä pystyäkseen tähän, mutta Dracon varatalo oli niin kaunis ja virheetön, ettei Harry halunnut menettää hetkeäkään sen ihailusta.  
  
Hetken päästä Harry ei enää muistanut, että hän oli joskus suhtautunut vieressään olevaan mieheen vihamielisesti. Tämän kädet ja huulet tekivät uskomattomia asioita Harryn keholla ja saivat hänet todella syttymään. Toki siitä oli aivan liian pitkä aika, kun joku oli koskenut häntä tällä tavalla, tai hän oli itse saanut puristaa kätensä toisen miehen ympärille, mutta jokin Harryn sisällä sanoi, ettei tämä kaikki johtunut vain siitä.  
  
Kun Dracon selkä kaartui ja tämän suusta purkautui nautinnonhuokaus, Harry ajatteli, ettei tämä ollut aivan niin älytön idea, mitä hän oli aluksi epäillyt.  
  
"Saanko?" Harry kysyi huohottaen ja siveli Dracon pakaroita.  
"Ole kiltti", Draco mumisi eikä Harrya tarvinnut kahdesti kehottaa.  
  
Harry valmisteli Dracoa pitkään ja huolella. Hän käytti runsaan määrän liukastetta varmistaen, että Draco olisi todellakin valmis ottamaan hänet sisäänsä. Harry ei halunnut kiirehtiä sillä hän toivoi, että Draco voisi jollain tasolla luottaa häneen ja nauttia Harryn kosketuksesta. Kun Draco viimein vääntelehti kärsimättömänä, Harry tarttui tämän lantiosta ja painui hitaasti sisälle tiukkaan lämpöön. Tuntui kuin Harry ei olisi koskaan ennen ollut Dracon sisällä, sillä kaikki tuntui niin erilaiselta, niin hyvältä. Harry joutui hillitsemään itseään, ettei olisi ollut liian innokas ja satuttanut vahingossa Dracoa, vaikka tämä vaikuttikin nauttivan olostaan.  
  
Heidän hikiset vartalonsa keinuivat vastakkain kun he kumpikin huohottivat nautinnosta. Harry joutui komentamaan itseään, ettei laukeaisi, ennen kuin Draco olisi saavuttanut oman nautinnon huippunsa, sillä Harry tahtoi, että Draco nauttisi tästä aivan yhtä paljon kun hänkin. Kun Draco viimein purkautui Harryn kädelle vaikertaen ja haukkoen henkeään, Harry joutui puristamaan silmänsä kiinni, ettei olisi tullut saman tien, vaikka pitkittämiselle ei ollutkaan enää mitään syytä. Draco näytti ja tuntui niin käsittämättömän hyvältä.  
  
Lopulta Harry kuitenkin tunsi, kuinka hänen vartalonsa menetti hallittavuutensa ja hän laukesi rajusti vapisten ja puristaen Dracoa tiukasti itseään vasten. Heidän hengityksensä oli ainoa ääni joka kuului muutoin hiljaisessa huoneessa. Harry lepäsi paikoillaan puristaen edelleen Dracoa tiukasti, mutta hän ei myöskään ollut valmis laskemaan irti, ei aivan vielä. Sillä kun hän laskisi irti, kaikki palautuisi ennalleen ja Harry oli äsken kokenut jotain sellaista, joka oli muuttanut hänen maailmaansa radikaalisti. Hän ei pystyisi enää koskaan katsomaan Dracoa ja olla ajattelematta sitä, mitä äsken tapahtui.  
  
"Ehkä ne siellä ministeriössä sittenkin tietävät mitä tekevät", Dracon ääni oli hiljainen, lähes pelkkä kuiskaus ja Harry nosti päätään. "Tuo oli nimittäin parasta seksiä, mitä olen koskaan harrastanut."  
  
Dracon posket hehkuivat punaisia ja tämän silmät olivat raukeat. Silloin Harry kumartui ja suuteli aviomiestään ensimmäisen kerran suoraan suulle, ja Draco vastasi lempeästi pehmeään suudelmaan.  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**10\. Luku**  
  
Syyskuu 2010  
  
Sinä päivänä kun Hermione ja Draco esittelivät ehdotuksensa pakkoavioliiton kumoamiseksi velhoneuvostolle, Draco teki myös ensimmäisen positiivisen raskaustestin. Kulunut kesä oli ollut todella kiireinen, kun sekä Hermione että Draco olivat puurtaneet ehdotuksen kimpussa, jonka tarkoitus oli kumota pakkoavioliittolaki. Siinä sivussa Harry ja Draco olivat tutustuneet toisiinsa aivan uudella tasolla ja huomanneet, että heillä oli sittenkin enemmän yhteistä kuin he olivat alun perin ajatelleet.  
  
Heidän uusi lähentymisensä makuhuoneessa oli heittänyt heidän suhteensa aivan uudelle tasolle kertaheitolla. Tuntui kuin he olisivat vasta nyt tutustuneet toisiinsa kunnolla ja samalla, kun he opettelivat tuntemaan toinen toistensa vartaloita, he jakoivat keskenään salaisuuksia, joita eivät olleet kertoneet muille. Harry sai kuulla, ettei Draco ollut koskaan harrastanut muunlaista seksiä ja niinpä Harry rohkelikkomaiseen tapaansa tarjosi Dracolle mahdollisuutta kokeilla sitä myös toisinpäin. Hieman arastellen Draco oli tarttunut mahdollisuuteen ja Harryn rohkaisemana onnistunut siinä hyvin, ainakin Harryn mielestä. Tosin jälkeen päin Draco oli todennut, ettei se ollut sellaista kuin hän oli kuvitellut, ja niinpä he jatkoivat kuten ennenkin. Harrylle sillä ei ollut väliä, kunhan vain Draco nautti kaikesta yhtä paljon kuin hänkin.  
  
Toki mikään ei ollut kuin ennen. He harrastivat seksiä päivittäin, joskus jopa useamman kerran päivässä ja tuntui, että he molemmat olivat kyltymättömiä. Nyt kun uusi ovi oli avautunut heidän elämässään, kumpikaan ei saanut siitä tarpeekseen. Tuntui aivan kuin he olisivat olleet toisilleen huumetta, sillä jokaisen kerran jälkeen he tahtoivat vain lisää ja enemmän. Harryn mielestä oli hieman omituista, että aivan kuin ministeriö ja Mungo olisi unohtanut heidän olemassa olonsa, sillä he eivät saaneet yhtään kirjettä kummastakaan paikasta koko kesän aikana.  
  
Siinä sivussa, kun Harry ja Draco peuhasivat makuuhuoneessa, heidän oli toki hoidettava myös töitään. Kun Harry oli päivät aurorina milloin minkäkin jutun perässä, Draco paiski töitä pakkoavioliittolain kimpussa. Hermione ja Draco olivat todenneet hieman yllättäen, ettei ministeriön kehittelemä puolisonvalinta systeemi ollut sittenkään aivan huono, sillä lähes kaikki sen valitsemat parit olivat onnellisia yhdessä. Aivan kuten Harry ja Dracokin olivat nykyisin, vaikka heillä se oli kestänyt kaikista pisimpään tottua ajatukseen, että he olivat toisilleen täydelliset kumppanit. Ehkä, jos he olisivat alusta saakka keskustelleet toistensa kanssa ja tutustuneet toisiinsa kunnolla, heidänkin avioliittonsa olisi saattanut alkaa toisista lähtökohdista.  
  
Mutta koska he kumpikin olivat itsepäisiä, ja heillä oli ikävä historia takanaan, kumpikaan ei ollut ajatellut, että toinen olisi voinut muuttua ja kasvaa, tai että kuva toisesta ihmisenä oli alun perin rakentunut väärin perustein. Niinpä he eivät olleet edes vaivautuneet yrittämään vaan olivat alistuneet kohtaloonsa ja aiheuttaneet sillä itselleen ja toisilleen aivan turhaan inhottavan pakkotilanteen monen vuoden ajaksi.  
  
Nyt Hermione ja Draco aikoivat esittää ratkaisuksi, että pakkoavioliittolaki kumottaisiin, mutta halukkaat saisivat käyttää puolisonvalintaa apuna tulevan kumppanin löytämisessä. Näin vältyttäisiin pakottamiselta, joka oli suurin avioliittojen ongelma ja kompastuskivi. Kukaan ei halunnut tehdä mitään jonkun toisen määräämänä, vaikka tuo määräys olisikin lopulta hyvä ja oikea.  
  
Kaikkien iloksi heidän ehdotuksensa otettiin vakavaan harkintaan velhoneuvostossa ja asiaa varten päätettiin perustaa uusi työryhmä tutkimaan pakkoavioliittolakin läpikäyneiden pariskuntien tilanteita ja tuntemuksia lain olemassa olosta. Harry tiesi, että monet heidän ystävistään, jotka oli pakotettu naimisiin, lähtisivät mielellään mukaan kertomaan avioliitoistaan. Moni heistä oli ollut jo Dracon ja Hermionen tukena heidän tehdessä ehdotustaan.  
  
Harry oli viimeinkin saanut puhuttua Kingsley Kahlesalvalle ja muutamille muille merkittävässä asemassa olevalle velholle Dolores Pimennosta, ja tämä oli luvattu laittaa tarkkailuun. Olisi täydellistä jos naisesta päästäisiin viimein eroon, sillä Harry ei keksinyt kuollakseen yhtään järkevää työtehtävää, missä tämä voisi olla hyödyksi, ellei otettu huomioon ministeriön vessojen siivousta.  
  
Se, että Draco oli viimein tullut raskaaksi, oli Harrylle isompi ja merkittävämpi uutinen kuin pakkoavioliittolain mahdollinen kumoaminen. Heistä tulisi viimeinkin vanhempia, mikäli kaikki sujuisi odotusten mukaan. Harry ei ollut miettinyt koskaan, miltä hänestä tuntuisi ihan oikeasti tulla isäksi. Toki hän oli ajatellut, että hankkisi lapsia jossain vaiheessa, mutta nyt tilanne oli konkreettinen ja lisäksi Harry oli huomannut, ettei Draco ollut aivan yhdentekevä ihminen hänen elämässään.  
  
"Miltä sinusta tuntuu?" Harry kysyi Dracolta kun he makasivat illalla sängyllä toisiinsa kietoutuneina.  
  
Heidän elämänsä oli muuttunut paljon viimeisen vajaan puolen vuoden aikana. Siitä kun he olivat rakastelleet ensimmäisen kerran ministeriön painostuksesta, heidän suhtautuminen toisiinsa oli kokenut radikaalin muutoksen. Harry oli huomannut, että he sopivat yllättävän täydellisesti yhteen Dracon kanssa. He olivat toisilleen täydelliset kumppanit sängyssä ja sen ulkopuolella he täydensivät toinen toisiaan monessa mielessä. Draco haastoi Harrya ja oli ainoita ihmisiä, joka todella uskalsi sanoa Harrylle vastaan. Se oli jotain, mistä Harry nautti valtavasti, sillä velhomaailman pelastajana hän oli nähnyt aivan riittävästi mielistelijöitä ympärillään. Draco ei mielistellyt häntä koskaan, ellei tämä sitten tahtonut jotain itselleen, mikä oli usein joko enemmän seksiä tai muita pieniä palveluksia.  
  
"Hyvältä", Draco vastasi Harryn kysymykseen ja silitti hiljalleen tämän hiuksia. "Jännittää."  
"Niin minuakin, mutta kyllä me pärjäämme", Harry sanoi ja hymyili.  
"Entä jos velhoneuvosto ei tee lakiin muutosta?" Draco pohti.  
"Ai, minä puhuin tästä", Harry sanoi ja taputti kevyesti Dracon vatsaa joka oli vielä litteä ja kiinteä.  
"Hus", Draco huitaisi Harryn käden pois. "Ensin tärkeimmät asiat."  
"Mmm... olet oikeassa", Harry myönsi. "Mitä me teemme, jos laki kumotaan?"  
"Eikö se ole aika itsestään selvää?" Draco kysyi toinen kulmakarva koholla ja Harry nyökkäsi.  
  
Kyllä, he tiesivät tarkalleen, mitä tekisivät jos pakkoavioliittolaki kumottaisiin.  
  


~ * ~

  
Huhtikuu 2011  
  
"Oletko sinä varma?" Harry kysyi heidän odotellessa omaa vuoroaan ankealla käytävällä.  
"Sataprosenttisen", Draco vastasi ja silitti ajatuksissaan muhkeaa vatsaansa, vauva potki varmaan taas Harry arveli katsellessaan Dracon käden lempeää liikettä.  
"Hyvä", Harry sanoi ja suuteli miestään poskelle ja laski hetkeksi kätensä Dracon käden päälle.  
  
Vaikka raskaus olikin pehmentänyt Dracoa ulkoisesti, tämä oli kuitenkin säilyttänyt terävän kielensä ja sanavalmiutensa, mistä Harry oli iloinen.  
  
"Potter ja Malfoy", heidän edessään oleva ovi paiskautui auki ja Dolores Pimento astui käytävälle. "Teidän vuoronne."  
"Se on menoa nyt", Harry kuiskasi ja tarttui Dracoa kädestä.  
  
He astelivat vaitonaisina Pimennon perässä huoneeseen ja heitä seurasivat Hermione, Ron ja Blaise, todistajat.  
  
"No niin", Pimento aloitti vaisusti. "Olemme kokoontuneet tänään tänne mitätöimään ministeriön pakkoavioliiton numero kolmenkymmentäkaksi. Olkaa hyvä ja ojentakaa kätenne."  
  
Harry työnsi innokkaasti kätensä eteen ja tarttui Dracon ojennettuun käteen. Pimento ryhtyi ilman sen kummempia seremonioita mumisemaan loitsuja, ja hänen taikasauvastaan purkautui samanlaisia köynnöksiä kuin ensimmäisellä kerrallakin kun he olivat seisoneet tällä samalla paikalla. Harry tunsi suurta helpotusta sitä mukaa kun seremonia eteni, ja hän pystyi lähes tuntemaan pakkoavioliiton kahleiden napsahtelevan poikki. Draco hänen vierellään hymyili leveästi ja Harry tiesi, että tällä oli vielä suurempi syy iloon ja onneen.  
  
Heidän Hermionen kanssa laatimansa esitys oli saanut yksimielisen kannatuksen velhoneuvostossa ja pakkoavioliittolaki oli kumottu. Kaikille avioliiton lain sanelemana solmineille tarjottiin mahdollisuutta purkaa liitto virallisesti ministeriössä, ja Harry ja Draco olivat ensimmäisten joukossa ilmoittautuneet avioliittonsa mitätöintiseremoniaan.  
  
"Olette nyt virallisesti erotettuja eikä teitä sido enää minkäänlaiset velvollisuudet toisianne kohtaan", Pimento sanoi nyrpeänä saatuaan toimituksen loppuun.  
"Loistavaa", Harry sanoi ja kääntyi Dracon puoleen silmät loistaen. "Minä rakastan sinua."  
"Minäkin rakastan sinua", Draco sanoi ja kumartui suutelemaan Harrya tulisesti.  
  
"Hienoa!" Hermione kiljaisi ja hyppäsi ensin Harryn kaulaan ennen kuin siirtyi halaamaan Dracoa hieman maltillisemmin varoen tämän pyöreää mahaa.  
"Nytkö me siirrymme sitten niihin toisiin juhliin?" Blaise kysyi kätellen heitä kumpaakin hymyillen leveästi.  
"Jep", Draco vastasi ja lähti johdattamaan heitä pois myrtyneen näköisen Pimennon luota.  
  
Kolme kerrosta ylempänä Harry ja Draco astuivat valoisaan huoneeseen, jossa odotti suuri joukko velhoja ja noitia. Läsnä olivat heidän läheisensä ja ystävänsä ja huoneen keskellä seisoi itse taikaministeri Kahlesalpa.  
  
"Oletteko valmiita?" Kahlesalpa kysyi ja Harry ja Draco nyökkäsivät.  
  
Kahlesalpa kohotti taikasauvaansa ja huoneen valaistus hämärtyi jättäen vain pienen valokeilan Harryn, Dracon ja Kahlesalvan ympärille.  
  
"Rakkaat ystävät, olemme kokoontuneet tänään tänne solmiaksemme tämän parin välille liiton, mikä perustuu kunnioitukseen, arvostukseen ja rakkauteen. Harry ja Draco ovat kulkeneet pitkän tien päästäkseen tähän pisteeseen, mutta me kaikki saamme ottaa heistä ilolla mallia. Tie on ollut paikoin kivinen ja kuoppainen, mutta sinnikkyydellä ja lujalla tahdolla nämä kaksi ovat selvinneet läpi vaikeiden koettelemuksien", Kahlesalvan tumma ääni kertoi tarinaa heidän elämästään ja Harry kuunteli sanoja vakavana.  
  
Totta oli, ettei heidän suhteensa ollut alun perin rakentunut kovin kummoisten pilareiden varaan, mutta muutos oli tapahtunut jos ei nyt yhdessä yössä niin hyvin lyhyessä ajassa. Viimeisen vuoden aikana Harry ja Draco olivat käyneet lukemattomia keskusteluita, riitoja, väittelyitä sekä pohdintoja niin elämästään, parisuhteestaan kuin heitä ympäröivästä velhomaailmastakin. He olivat monista asioista samaa mieltä, joistakin asioista erimieltä ja hyppysellisestä asioita ehdottoman erimieltä. Se ei kuitenkaan haitannut, sillä tärkeintä oli, että he puhuivat ja pystyivät entistä paremmin ymmärtämään toistensa näkökulmia. Parasta oli kuitenkin se, että jokaisen erimielisyyden jälkeen harrastivat tajunnan räjäyttävää sovintoseksiä. Vaikka viime aikoina akrobatia sängyssä olikin hieman rajoittunut Dracon raskauden vuoksi.  
  
"Tahdotko sinä Harry James Potter, ottaa tämän miehen lailliseksi aviomieheksesi, rakastaa ja tukea häntä myötä- ja vastoinkäymisissä?" Kalhlesalvan ääni keskeytti Harryn mietteet.  
"Tahdon", Harry vastasi vakaalla äänellä ja Dracon silmät loistivat ilosta.  
"Tahdotko sinä Draco Lucius Malfoy, ottaa tämän miehen lailliseksi aviomieheksesi, rakastaa ja tukea häntä myötä- ja vastoinkäymisissä?"  
"Tahdon", Draco vastasi leveästi hymyillen.  
"Minulle suoduin valtuuksin julistan teidät nyt aviopuolisoiksi", Kalhesalpa sanoi ja Harry kumartui suutelemaan tuoretta aviomiestään, jonka hän oli juuri nainut rakkaudesta.  
  


~ * ~

  
Kesäkuu 2011  
  
Draco katseli sylissään olevaa poikaansa, joka oli syntynyt tähän maailmaan vain muutama tunti sitten Mungon parantajien avustuksella.  
  
"Hän on täydellinen", Harry sanoi hiljaa ja silitti vauvan pienen pientä kättä.  
"Niin on", Draco sanoi lämpöä äänessään.  
"Hänellä on sinun äitisi silmät", Harry hymyili ja kyyneleet nousivat Dracon silmiin.  
"Niin on", Dracon onnistui kuitenkin sanoa.  
  
"Hei James Narcissus Malfoy-Potter", Harry sanoi juhlallisesti.  
"Oletko varma, että haluat antaa hänelle itseään palvovan jästin nimen?" Dracon ääni oli epäilevä, sillä he olivat käyneet asiasta monta keskustelua.  
"Kyllä", Harryn ääni oli vakaa. "Sillä hän  _on_  maailman kaunein lapsi."  
"Tietenkin hän on, sillä hän on  _meidän_  lapsemme", Draco sanoi ja virnisti.  
"Mutta tiedät kyllä, että haluan myös kunnioittaa äitiäsi", Harry sanoi vakavana ja suuteli Dracoa nopeasti.  
"Tiedän, ja arvostan sitä", Draco sanoi hiljaa.  
  
"Täälläkö meidän suloinen kummipoikamme on?" Pansyn ääni kuului ovelta ja keskeytti heidän hetkensä.  
  
Hymyillen Draco nosti katseensa ovelle, missä hänen paras ystävänsä ja Hermione Granger seisoivat vierekkäin, toisella oli valtava nallekarhu sylissään ja toisella kasa ilmapalloja kädessään. Draco hymyili naisille ja kehotti heitä astumaan peremmälle. Molemmat tuoreet kummit kumartuivat vastasyntyneen puoleen ja ihastelivat kilpaa tämän tummia kiehkuroita ja pitkiä silmäripsiä.  
  
Draco katseli pientä perhettään ja hetken aikaa hänen sydämessään vihlaisi. Hänen äitinsä olisi ollut onnellinen nähdessään lapsenlapsensa, mutta Draco tiesi, että äiti tulisi tapaamaan nuoren Jamesin monta kertaa. Sillä sen Draco oli luvannut äitinsä muotokuvalle Kartanossa, että toisi pikkuisen näytille heti kun he pääsisivät sairaalasta.  
  
Nyt Draco keskittyi kuitenkin tähän hetkeen ja siihen tunteeseen, että maailma oli vihdoinkin tarjonnut palan jotain hyvää. Siitä kaikesta kamalasta, mihin heidät oli Harryn kanssa alistettu vuosia sitten vastoin heidän kummankin tahtoa, oli sittenkin kehittynyt jotain kaunista. He olivat sittenkin saaneet elämäänsä onnea ja rakkautta ja nauttivat siitä nyt täysin siemauksin.  
  
Onnellisena Draco loi katseen Harryyn, jonka silmät loistivat kirkkaina, täynnä iloa ja riemua eikä Draco voinut muuta kuin yhtyä tunteeseen.  
  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitos kaikille tätä ficciä lukeneille!  
> Kommentit ja kudot ovat tervetulleita :)


End file.
